Some Things Have To Fall On You
by Kaylendra
Summary: Gohan finds out what happens when a tail grows back. All this trouble for one little cute furry appendage. What will happen next? Only time will tell!
1. I Want To Be A

_A/N:  After countless hours of reading other people's work, I have decided to attempt my own… please R/R.  As I'm from __Canada__, any and all flames will be fed to my pet flame-eating, e-mail munching, tree-killing beaver.  Cyber-cookie to anyone who can get the next three words of my chapter title - although it really has nothing to do with the chapter._

_DBZ - no own.___

**Chapter One: I Want To Be A …**

     Sitting in class, Gohan stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of him.  It wasn't that he didn't understand the math on it, or that the teacher had just assigned the whole paper for the next day, but because he had a vague feeling of unease.

     Looking to his right, he saw Erasa chewing her nails, a worried look on her face.  Sharpner was flexing his muscles, hoping to get Videl's attention.  Videl was trying _not_ to pay attention to said blond.  Nothing wrong with them, Gohan decided.  Turning to stare out the window, the sense of unease grew minutely.  As the hairs on the back of his neck began to raise, he glanced at the clock, notingere was only 10 minutes left in this period anyway.  He might as well finish the work now, so he'd only have to do his extra work at home before going out to 'play' with Goten.

     The last ten minutes were creeping by.  Having finished the questions after the first few minutes, Gohan was left with little else to do but stare  The current object of his attention, a small bird chirping just outside the window, suddenly stopped, as the feeling grew larger, then … disappeared.

     Gohan wasn't sure what was worse, the feeling, or the absense of it.  It had been seven years since the last big battle.  As always, when thinking back on the Cell games, Gohan became lost in thought.  Failing to hear the bell go off, he continued to stare off into space, envisioning what might have happened, if only he had…

     "GOHAN!!" A voice yelled.

     "Ahhh!" Gohan yelped as he fell off his chair, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.  Looking up, he saw Videl standing over him, scowling.  "What?" he asked, hand moving up to scratch behind his head.

     "I've been calling you for at least a minute.  Class is over, and we have P.E. next, and you know what Mr. Shinara said would happen the next time anybody was late."

     Gohan shuddered a bit.  The thought of spending an entire hour running around the school was not appealing.  Not so much the actual running as the lunch hour which it was supposed to take up.

     Fear running through him, he grabbed his books and hastily shoved them into his bag, as he followed Videl down the tiered class and out the door.

~ * ~

     Gym Class.  Gohan's most difficult class.  It was easy to be good at everything else.  He'd already been tagged a nerd, and he could pass off all his intelligence on his mother, and her constant need for him to be a scholar.  Being poor at gym class was … interesting.  Even when he restrained his powers, they ocassionally slipped.  An exploded soccer ball, the not-to-well-acted attempt to lift weights (which were only around 500 kg each).  Gohan shuddered remembering the looks Videl had given him the rest of that day.

     Waiting until most of the other boys were changed, he quickly dodged into a washroom stall to switch to his gym clothes.  Allowing a small Thank Dende about the school alloweding long sleeves and shorts for gym, he slipped into his loose clothing, in an attempt to keep his muscles from showing.

     Taking a quick peek outside the bathroom door, he noted that the others had already gone out to the gym.  Shoving his regular clothes (neatly folded, of course, the fear of ChiChi controlled him, even from 500 miles away) into the locker, he slammed the door shut, sweatdropping as another dent appeared in the frame.  Shrugging, he turned to head out the door, not noticing a stray brown belt which he had failed to tie around his waist.  The end was twitching.

_----------------------------_

_Continue? No?_


	2. I Can't Believe It's Not

_A/N: Continuing on in the great tradition of having chapter titles that are amusing, but not necessarily related to anything in the chapter, here comes chapter two!  For those who were curious, the full title for Chapter One is: I Want To Be A Nacho, __Nacho__Man.__  I believe this was a Doritos commercial, all I remember is the song, and a guy in a really, really ugly hawaiian shirt._

_Hugs to saiyagal, Jen, and Chris-Redfield26 for being my first-ever reviewers!!_

_I have the mention "Lacrosse" in my story for those of you who don't know, it's a 'game' where students attempt to murder each other – at least in my gym class - with hard plastic/cloth cup-like things on the end of sticks, and really hard orange street hockey balls, not recommended for people who bruise easily, see a pic at http://www.laxphotos.com/ if you're curious as to what they look like._

_As always, DBZ belongs to someone male and Japanese.__  Two counts against Kay-chan already, that and a complete lack of drawing skills. _

**Chapter 2: I Can't Believe It's Not …**

      Gym class was being held outside this week, due to nice weather and the teacher's fond dream that one day all of his students would become experts at one or another of the sports he attempted to teach.  Last week had been lacrosse, it was "a great opportunity to introduce the students to a new sport and to broaden their horizons", as he had told at least 30 parents who had called in to ask why their children had come home looking rather beat-up.

      This week the class had been told to look forward to a surprise.  Gohan had been a bit worried, after all, what if it was something like swimming, which would force him to wear something which would show off all his muscles.  Videl hadn't stopped watching him with suspicion since the weight-lifting class.  Mr. Shinara had chosen Gohan to go first, because he had "volunteered".  Videl had asked him if he knew anything about the Gold Fighter and he had thrown up his arms to tell her he didn't know anything, and Mr. Shinara, thinking he had volunteered to go first forced Gohan over to the barbells.

      With no indication as to how heavy they were supposed to be, Gohan had to guess how heavy an average human would find them.  Deciding they would probably be a little heavy, he attempted to make it seem like they were too heavy for him to lift off the floor.  Mr. Shinara hadn't been impressed, as there was only around 11kg altogether (bar included), and had told Gohan to lift them "like a man".  So he did.  Mr. Shinara had kept stacking weight onto the end, frowning every time Gohan pretended he couldn't lift them.  When every available weight was on the bar, he had finally allowed Gohan to escape, right into Videl's questions.  It had not been a pretty sight, Gohan hadn't been able to get away from Videl until her turn at the weight came.

      Remembering that class, Gohan looked around to find Videl, and upon spotting her, he promptly looked for the place where he could stand the farthest away from her while still having some cover from other students.  Spotting a loose group of geeks who were bemoaning the fact that they were yet again being forced into this uncivilized display of physical prowess, Gohan wandered nonchalantly over to them.

      Unfortunately for Gohan, Videl was not listening to Sharpner and Erasa who were talking to her, or rather around her, as she was trying to ignore their conversation.  Spotting Gohan, who was edging towards the geeks, she got a cross look on her face and started over to where he was.  Sharpner followed her, not bothering to take a breath from his monologue about his morning workout.  Which had apparently consisted of him mostly staring at himself in the mirror admiring his "fabulous muscles".  Erasa oohed and ahhed once and a while.  Videl just rolled her eyes and continued in her effort to corner Gohan, who was trying to avoid her without attracting too much attention.

      Luckily for Gohan (so he thought), Mr. Shinara chose that moment to come out of the gym, carrying a large box, and holding something familiar looking in his hand.  As Mr. Shinara neared the group, he placed the large box down, and brought his ever-present whistle up to his mouth.  SKREEEEEEE.  Students turned to locate the annoying sound, and found their gym teacher smiling happily at them.

      "Class… Class!" he shouted over the general commotion.  "I have a special treat for you today.  Orange Star High has been lucky enough to secure an official partnership with Capsule Corporation."

      Students began to whisper among themselves as to what this could mean.  Gohan just blinked.  Bulma hadn't told him anything about a partnership.

      "In addition to providing us with some very nice lab equipment, they have offered to let us be their very first test group of a new type of technology which will help us manage Physical Education and training by allowing us to accurately judge your 'ki' level."

      Gohan's mouth almost dropped open in shock.  Bulma had let his High School get ahold of a scouter!  What could she have been thinking!  Quickly checking his ki level in comparison to the rest of his class, he attempted to suppress it to about average.  And found out the lowest he could manage was slightly below Videl, and only if he wasn't trying to do anything.  Groaning, he waited to see what Mr. Shinara was going to do with it.

      Having been concentrating on things other than Videl, he almost jumped when she spoke.

      "So Gohan, what do you think about Capsule Corporation being Orange Star's partner?"

      "Ummm…." Gohan sputtered, "heh heh … That's great."

      _You don't sound to convinced by that Son Gohan, I will figure out your little secret… one way or another Videl thought to herself, eyeing her nervous classmate._

      Videl was just about to make another comment when Mr. Shinara began talking again.

      "Alright Class, as I call out your names, I want you to get into a line starting here.  This scouter will tell me where to put you.  I'll be starting with the person with the smallest 'ki'.  Ah… Keith, you're first."

      Keith, one of the geeks Gohan had been trying to hide behind mumbled something and went to line up.

      "I bet Gohan's going to be next." Sharpner announced, smirking at Gohan, who was busy trying to keep his power level  down as much as possible.

      "Greg…Amy…Mark…Chrissy…"  Each of the students lined up as their name was called.  Surprisingly enough, Erasa was placed pretty much in the middle.

      Sharpner kept making comments about how Gohan would be then next person.

      "Sharpner."  Mr. Shinara called.

      "You've got to be joking."  Sharpner yelled.  "No way Nerd Boy is stronger than me!"

      "Mr. Sox, you will go where I tell you to."

      Sharpner frowned, and stomped over to his spot in the line.  By that time, only Videl and Gohan were left standing in the field.  Most of the class were whispering about how impossible it was that Gohan was stronger than them.  Sharpner may be a macho idiot, but he did have some muscles.

      "Gohan, you're next, then you Videl."  Mr. Shinara said, lining up the last two students.

      "And now," he announced, "I can tell you what we're going to be doing this week…"

_----------------------------------------_

_Cliffy!  Well probably not…  Anyways, I know I haven't mentioned anything about a certain brown belt, but it's coming!!_

_Please review.  Gomen!_

_ |_

_ |_

V


	3. Have You Had Your

_A/N: Blinks at reviews … Wow, I didn't think this many people would like my little fic._

_For those wondering about the brown belt… all will soon be revealed.  Gohan'll never know what hit (or grabbed) him. Mwahahahaha evil author cackle._

_As for owning DBZ…__ I currently own a case of 7-Up Tropical, and some Diet Coke, not much else._

_For this story, Gohan is 17, (as are Videl/Sharpner/Erasa), Goten is 6, Trunks is 7 (which doesn't matter at this point)._

_TypoNumber5 you are the very first receiver of the Kaylendra Cyber-cookie for knowing the last chapter's title was: I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!  Lets see if anyone can guess the next two words:_

**Chapter 3: Have You Had Your …**

      "… Lawn Bowling."  Mr. Shinara continued.

      30 students blinked simultaneously at their gym teacher.  Lawn Bowling?  Was that even a sport?

      Plowing ahead, Mr. Shinara continued his thought, "Actually, that is what we had planned to do, except the equipment has been missing for the last 20 years."

      The class blinked again, still stuck on the whole idea of Lawn Bowling in gym class.

      "So instead," Mr. Shinara continued, completely oblivious to the fact that none of the students were really paying any attention, "we went out looking for some more equipment, and found this nifty little _Ki‑scouterTM Capsule Corporation just came out with.  It came with a free book full of nifty ideas on how to… umm… just a second…"_

      Opening the box, he rummaged around trying to find the manual.  Students were forced to back away as Mr. Shinara began chucking objects in the box around him.  A pole, a ball, a gym sock, a few belts, pausing momentarily, he stood up holding a sandwich mumbling something about how he'd been looking for that for weeks.  A couple students gagged as he put it in his pocket "for later".

      Sticking most of his upper body back into the box, he returned to throwing various other gym-type things out, creating what looked like a gym disaster area.  Suddenly, a loud "AH-HAH!!" rang from inside the box.  Standing back up, he smiled in triumph.  "Here it is, now where is that page …  I know it's somewhere around here … Ah, here it is:

_"**Ki‑scouterTM – ****ki: energy each living being possesses, which is mainly a measure of strength, thus some living things have smaller amounts and some have larger.  ****Scouter: device which measures the amount of living energy each being possesses.  ****Ki‑ScouterTM: Device to be used to measure and identify proper grouping of individuals who desire to learn sports such as the Martial Arts.  Device can also be used to ruin any demi-saiyans life."**_

      "Not quite sure what that last bit means, but who cares." Mr. Shinara finished.

      Gohan, in the mean time, was trying desperately not to respond to the Fight or Flight urge, which would inevitably result in him running (quickly) towards any available exit.  His only hope now was that Mr. Shinara would be contented to simply teach them the basics of … well, whatever it was he was going to teach them.

      Looking back into the box, Mr. Shinara mumbled (more to himself, but loudly enough for most of the class to hear) "Now where did those belts go?"

      "They're right here Mr. Shinara, sir."  Joe, the resident self-proclaimed geek (Gohan had stolen his title, as far as Joe was concerned) said, holding out the multi-coloured belts, which were more like sashes.

      There didn't seem to be much of a rhyme or reason to the colours, other than they were obviously meant to be hard to loose, and were quite probably scraps of fabric no store could hope to sell to anybody, except, apparently, a gym teacher.  _Neon "Go-light" green, __Growing Poppy red, and __Blinding Sun yellow, as the labels proudly proclaimed them.  The students were getting a headache just looking at them._

      "Ah, thank you Joe." Mr. Shinara smiled (Did he ever do anything else? Not as far as any of the Orange Star High pupils could tell.  He even smiled when kids were bashing themselves with lacrosse sticks, although that could be because it wasn't _him being hit)._

      Separating the various stacks.  He squinted at the students.  "So,"  he said.  "I guess I should start by asking those of you who have fighting experience to step a little forward."  Most of students stepped forward.

      "And by fighting experience I do not mean your participation in the invigorating lacrosse matches we played last week."  Half of the students took a step back.

      Noting who had and had not moved forwards, Mr. Shinara peered at Gohan.  "How is it that the _Ki‑scouter has you with the second-highest rating without you having any experience?"_

      "I … um …" stuttered Gohan, reaching for some explanation, "That is … uh … it's quite a walk to my house.  Yeah.  So I built up muscles getting here." _Man that sounded corny, I can't believe I just said that.  Oh well, whatever works._

      "I expect students in my class to be honest.  I want everyone" he said this, looking down the row, "to be honest about their fighting experience."

      Gohan sighed to himself.  If there was one thing his mother had drilled into him [A/N: just one?!], it was that you should always be honest, unless it was about a girls outfit, then you had better say it looks nice.  There was just no way to get out of this one.  He shuffled forwards, staring at the ground in front of his shoes.

      Mr. Shinara nodded at the movement.  "And now I'd like to get an idea of how much fighting experience you've had.  We'll start with you Keith."

      "None, sir!"  Keith yelled.  Most of the class giggled at this.

      Going down the line, most of Gohan's class seemed to have around 1-3 years of experience, having started training/taking lessons when they were around 13 or 14.  Sharpner proudly proclaimed he had five years experience and was taking lessons under the "Great Hercule Satan".  Videl just rolled her eyes, having seen Sharpner's supposed 'lessons', which seemed to revolve around "the Great Hercule" teaching young wanna-be's how to yell and pose for photographs.  Something Sharpner didn't need any guidance on with years of mirror-gazing behind him.

      "How about you Gohan?"  Mr. Shinara asked.

      Videl turned to stare right at Gohan, as did the rest of the class, who had been more or less ignoring other people's replies.

      Getting nervous, Gohan reached a hand behind his head.  Chuckling nervously he tried to think.  _What am I supposed to tell them?  The truth? That I've been training since I was four?  That I was dropped into the middle of nowhere to fend for myself against dinosaurs?  That my first mentor in the Martial Arts is a green alien from Namek?  Gaaah._

      "Mr. Son, the answer sometime this year."  Mr. Shinara broke in.

      Videl continued to glare directly at her 'friend'.

      "Well, you see …" Gohan stuttered again.  "I'll have thirteenyearsoftrainingnextmonth" he mumbled quickly under his breath.

      It was Mr. Shinara's turn to blink.  "Would you care to repeat that so we can understand you."  It was not a request.

      Taking a deep breath, Gohan said slowly "I'll have thirteen years of training next month."

      After gaping for a little while, Mr. Shinara began to talk.  "Mr. Son.  Do you mean to tell me that you have been training since you were five?"

      "Four, sir."  Gohan corrected.

      "And you expect us to believe that?"

      "Yeah, who are you trying to kid, Gohan."  Videl put in.

      "Noone.  You can ask my mom if you want."  He answered, becoming upset that his honesty was being questioned.

      "Very well, Mr. Son.  If you insist on telling us you've been training for 13 years, you will have the opportunity to fight the best martial artist in this class.  Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl."

      Videl smirked, and turned to Gohan, whispering "You've going down Gohan."

      Gohan just put his hand behind his head laughing nervously.

      "Alright, you two will take these _Neon "Go-light" belts, and step into the ring."  Mr. Shinara ordered._

      The 'ring' was actually more of a square, as a couple rectangular blue mats had been stuck together to form a more-or-less even square, about 3 people long and wide.  The mats were supposed to help protect students from seriously injuring each other.  Unfortunately, they had not been used during lacrosse week.

      Gohan walked out into the ring, barely making it over the half-way point when Videl noticed something odd.  It looked like the somewhat scatterbrained Gohan had forgotten to tie his brown belt up properly, allowing it to hang down.  Smirking to herself, already thinking of a strategy where she could use the belt to pull him into one of her punches.  Then reconsidered.  It wouldn't feel like she really beat him if all that she did was take advantage of his naivety.

      Reaching forwards, she decided she would just grab it and yank a bit, so he would notice the belt was loose.  Her hands closed down around the belt as she gave a shark yank.  _That's odd, this belt is kinda furry, oh well, maybe it's from a wild animal out where he lives._

      "Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  Gohan cried out, falling to his knees, his breathing coming in gasps.  Stars formed in front of his eyes, as pain shot up and down his body, causing him to shiver slightly.

      Videl was so surprised, she just looked down at the 'belt' in her hands, then followed it to Gohan in shock.  She unconsciously squeezed a bit harder, a bit afraid, having never seen Gohan in pain, even when those weights fell off the bar onto his feet.

      Gohan fought the blackness that was creeping in around him.  But it was of no use, and he collapsed to the mat, unconscious. 

_----------------------------------------_

_So, question guys: Would you rather have shorter chapters (like 1-2, with around 1000 words), and more regular updates, or longer ones (like this one 1500+), with less frequent updates?  I'll still try to end chapters where it makes sense (or creates a cliffy – mwahahaha), but I'll try to do it longer/shorter if you want.  Ja ne!_


	4. Break Me Off A Piece Of That

_A/N:  Yay!! Jezzica has inspired me to type the next chapter up!  I've been really, really busy, and I just thought I'd check my reviews and what did I see???  Have You Had Your Break Today.  I was beginning to think I was the only one who remembered the old McDonalds slogan._

_Disclaimer: Me no own … well, much of anything, but especially DBZ!_

_Well, on with the next instalment!  And there are 2 words (or three, with the hyphen):_

**Chapter 4: Break Me Off A Piece of That …**

      Videl dropped the 'belt', and her lower jaw.  For a few moments, there was absolute silence.  No teacher had managed to wrangle this kind of silence and attention from the students in the history of Orange Star High.  Mr. Shinara's mouth opened and closed, trying to say … something … he wasn't quite sure what, but it didn't seem possible that anybody could just crumple like that, not even the resident nerd.  But as with all good things (as far as teachers are concerned), the silence couldn't last, and the moment was over.

      "Did you see that?"

      "I can't believe it?"

      "Is the nerd dead?"

      "I dunno, someone poke him!"

      "With what?"

      "Your foot, dummy!"

      "Hey, why don't you do it?"

      "I'm not crazy!!"

      "And you think I am!?!"

      At this point, an impromptu martial arts match started.  Mr. Shinara would've stopped it as soon as it started, unfortunately, he was too busy trying to decide what to do.  He'd never had anybody die in his class, but there was always a first time for everything.  He looked at Videl, who was now standing staring at Gohan, her hands still in the position they had been when she had grabbed the fuzzy thing.

      Making up his mind that knowing his student was dead would be better than not knowing, or heaven forbid calling the school nurse (who scared pretty much everyone at Orange Star.  She had the record for one of the most accident-safe schools, but not for lack of accidents.  Students usually only visited the nurse when they broke bones or something equally serious.  Even the teachers were sympathetic to the plight of their students and helped them bandage up after fights, rather than having to take them to the nurses, and be forced to repeat the whole incident to Mrs. White.).

      Wishing he was anywhere else, Mr. Shinara cautiously approached Gohan.  Pausing to gently nudge Videl away from the body, snapping her out of her shock enough to notice her teacher was about to check on Gohan.

      Kneeling beside Gohan, Mr. Shinara proceeded to check to see whether Gohan was still breathing.  Videl crouched beside Mr. Shinara and grabbed one of his wrists to check his pulse.  Mr. Shinara completed his check-over and turned to Videl.

      "Well he's breathing properly, and it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with him."

      "His pulse is a little fast, but it's not enough to be concerned with."  Videl responded.

      "Let's just roll him over, this position can't be too comfortable."  Mr. Shinara nodded at Gohan's arm lying upside down, tush in the air, and legs strewn about, not to mention the fuzzy thing.

      Taking care not to jostle the young man, they turned him over, Videl blushed as she had to grab his _very muscular arms to roll him.  __So he's kind-of a nut, but he's a gorgeous nut … WAIT-A-MINUTE … did I just say Gohan is a gorgeous anything!!  Snap out of it Videl!!_

      Hoping Mr. Shinara wasn't looking at her, she ran a hand across what she was sure were cherry red cheeks.  Thankfully, Mr. Shinara was otherwise occupied with making sure his student was more or less comfortable.  Sitting back to survey the 'damage', Mr. Shinara concluded this couldn't be any worse than lacrosse week, and the boy's mother couldn't get too upset over this if Gohan woke up soon.

~ * ~

_Miles away… Chichi sneezed violently.  "I wonder if I'm coming down with something.  Oh well, I guess we could have chicken soup tonight.  Not that my boys will care, as long as it's edible."_

~ * ~

      Five minutes had passed.  The gym class was pretty much running itself, in other words, not much was being accomplished.  The boys had started an loose pyramid to impress the girls with their strength.  This was not working for a number of reasons, including things like the larger boys hadn't started the pyramid, Sharpner wanting to flex his muscles while he was holding up part of the middle and shouldn't be moving, and the girls were more interested in the latest gossip about Mary, who was apparently going out with Jeff, who she had broken up with last month when a friend told her that her friend had overheard Scott tell Mark and Greg that Jeff had apparently commented on Karen's new hairdo.  In Jeff's defence, it was noted that it was hard _not to notice Karen's new hairdo, as she had gone from a brunette to a 5-cloured spike arrangement._

      All in all, the only ones paying any attention to Videl, Mr. Shinara and Gohan were themselves, a god, and a certain former god, who had noticed Gohan's power drop off considerably and had thought it might be a good idea to check out the situation.  There had been too much peace over the last seven years, and he was worried it was about time another stronger evil showed up on Earth, and knowing how much evil powers seemed to like to attack Gohan without any particular reason, he decided it would be better safe than sorry.

      Had Gohan been conscious, he may have been able to reassure Piccolo of his well-being and dissuade his well-meaning mentor from coming to his 'rescue'.  Unfortunately for Gohan, he was currently zonked right out of it, having a rather disturbing dream.

      "Nmmm … not my uncle … goway…"  He mumbled.

      "Huh?"  Videl commented.  Moments before, Mr. Shinara had decided that it may be a good idea to brave bothering Mrs. White, and had gone off with instructions to send someone after him if he wasn't back in an hour.

      Gohan, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him, continued to talk in his sleep, unaware Videl was now listening very closely to what he was saying, hoping to figure out the enigma (mystery) that was Gohan.

      "mmm … Radditz … leave my daddy alone … don't … no … can't … Piclo … too scared … no … Vegeta … don't kill dad … won't let you … he's too strong … destroy Earth …"

      Videl leaned closer, hoping to find out what Gohan was babbling about.

      "What's going on here!?!" A gruff voice barked.

      Videl spun around and …

_----------------------------------------_

_That's all she wrote this time folks!  I'm trying not to make this story too rushed (without dragging it out too much), please let me know if you think I'm doing it one way or the other.  Thanks to everyone else who had taken time to review (I still can't believe this many people like my story!), and constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated._


	5. PopOMatic, That's

_A/N: Kay-chan pulls out frying pan looks around "Aha!" *WHACK* "Bad Writer's Block!  Go to your room!" Turns to readers and clears throat… Kay-chan would humbly request you forgive her, the Writer's Block escaped and it took a while to chase down…_

_On a happy note, most of you did get the last chapter's title: Break Me Off A Piece Of That **Kit-Kat Bar.  (Hands out Kit-Kat's to everyone who guessed right) This chapter only has one word missing, and I've given you a bit of the song, since this one may be a bit harder.**_

_I don't own Leslie.  Kay-chan gets tapped on shoulder – "It says Disclaim-**er, not Disclaim-****her  Oh.  I don't own DBZ either :)**_

**Chapter 5: Pop-o-matic, pop a dice, pop a six and you move twice … Pop-o-matic, That's …**

      Videl spun around, and for the second time that day, her jaw dropped.  Standing in front of her was a "little green man".  On second thought, he wasn't that little, but he sure was green!

      Videl attempted to say something intelligent.  It went something like "Bu .. he … uh … budyrb?"

      Piccolo blinked, beginning to think it wasn't that great an idea to come here.  Deciding it was too late to turn back now, he continued to look at the short pony-tailed girl before him.  She continued to make strange noises.  Looking around, Piccolo discovered the second-greatest talent of teenagers, the ability to remain completely oblivious.  The makeshift pyramid continued to grow.  Though not in a strictly pyramid shape.  It was beginning to look more like a football pile-up, with students draped haphazardly over one another, in various states of comfort.  Those near the top were attempting to get off the ones underneath, but were just succeeding on stepping and falling onto others.  Smiling slightly to himself, he turned his attention back to Videl, who had apparently succeeded in pulling herself together.

      Videl, finding herself the object of the green man's attention once again, proceeded to gulp.  Loudly.

      "I said," Piccolo repeated.  "What … is … going … on … here?" Hoping if he said it slow enough, the girl would just answer the question.

      Unfortunately, as soon as he started speaking, Videl jerked backwards quickly, right into Gohan's body.  She fell backwards onto her butt, and proceeded to glance down at Gohan, who was still out of it, though he had stopped the mumbling.

      Looking back up, she found the alien (for that's what he must be!) coming closer, and immediately scooted backwards as fast as she could, after making sure she wasn't on top of Gohan any more.

      _Humans … they live with talking cats, dogs, and other odd animals … give them one Namek and they think the world is ending … Thought Piccolo.  Conveniently forgetting he had at one point been trying to take over the world._

      Deciding that at least for the moment, speaking with the pony-tailed girl would be useless, he proceeded to go over to Gohan.  Doing a quick scan, he determined that nothing was broken, and there didn't seem to be any bleeding.  And although Gohan seemed to be unconscious, his ki was at a reasonable level.  Snorting, he nudged the boy with his foot.  And promptly yelled.  Gaining the attention of the class, who looked up from various stages of untangling themselves to see the large turban-and-cape green alien dude (as he was later referred to as).

      "Ahhhh!"

      "Look at that!"

      "Aliens are among us!  I told you so!"  (This last came from Joe, the self-proclaimed nerd)

      "What's with all the blue?"

      "You're looking at my shirt dummy!"

      "Ah, who cares, we almost had the pyramid."  (Piccolo sweatdropped)

      Videl, upon noticing most of the class' attention was now directed at the three of them, proceeded to wrench herself out of shock.

      "Hey!"  She yelled at Piccolo.  "Leave Gohan alone!"

      "Huh?"  Was Piccolo's response.  Looking down, he was reminded what he had been surprised at.  Gohan's tail was back.  Again.  For what must have been the third or fourth time [1]

      Deciding it would be better to get Gohan away from the rest of these … children until he figured out how Gohan's tail grew back again.  Taking a quick glance at the sky to check to see if the moon had somehow come back, seeing nothing he reached down to pick up.

      *WHACK* "OW!"  Videl stared at her fist.  That had really hurt.  What kind of person was this!  Taking another looks, she remembered, an alien.  It made sense for him (was it even a him?)  to be extra strong.

      Piccolo in the meantime, paused, for an untrained human (which in his mind was anyone who wasn't a Z-Fighter), she had quite a punch.  Looking down at Gohan, he vaguely remembered the boy mentioning something about that idiot Hercule's daughter.  And the fact that he liked to go around in that hideous costume and call himself "The Great Saiya-something" while helping the girl with police work.  Snorting, he remembered watching Gohan from time to time, and wondering if the actual Police could do anything other than use the watch-phone to call the girl.  Now what on earth was her name…

      "Videl!  You get him!"  A blond girl called from what was quickly becoming the sidelines.

      So that was her name, Videl.  He seemed to remember Gohan blushing when his mother mentioned grandchildren and a certain someone from school.  Or for that matter grandchildren and _anyone from school.  Chichi didn't actually seem to have any particular preference, as long as they were female, and would give her "Lots of Grandchildren!" in her words._

      Piccolo, thinking it might be a good idea to try speaking with the girl, again, said "So.  What happened?"

      Videl, holding her smarting hand, glared at him.

      Piccolo waited, somewhat patiently.  It wasn't like he had anywhere better to be.  Dende was going to wait for him to return to have a match of checkers.  The little guy _loved saying "King Me!"_

      Videl, thinking quickly about what she should say, cleared her throat and asked "Who are you?  And why do you care what happened to Gohan?"

      Piccolo frowned, causing Videl to flinch, hoping that if the green guy decided to hit her, his fists wouldn't be as hard as his arm was.

      "That is none of your concern, little girl."

      Videl huffed at the 'little girl' comment.  _Noone should dare talk to the daughter of Satan Hercule that way!  she thought to herself, deciding to be nasty back to the big green thing, "Then I guess it's none of your concern what happened to Gohan either!"_

      Piccolo growled.  Deciding he didn't want to be in the middle of another fight (Mr. Popo had 'caught' Piccolo teaching Dende Poker earlier, and had decided Piccolo shouldn't be distracting the guardian from his duties), he decided just to grab Gohan and get out of there.

      Reaching down quicker than the students could see, he grabbed Gohan unceremoniously by the back of his vest, being careful not to rip it.  Even he didn't want to be around if Chichi found out he was the reason Gohan's school outfit had a rip in it.

      Taking one last look at the girl, Videl, he jumped into the air. 

_----------------------------------------_

[1]  I figure Gohan was born with his tail, and got it cut off once during the whole Turles thing, then twice during training with Piccolo (with the real moon, and once with the fake one from Goku's ship), and then with Vegeta.

_Gomen nasai Minna!  I'll get the next one out sooner, promise!_

_Should I have Videl try to follow them in her copter, or have her "attend" to other things?_


	6. These Boots Are Made

_A/N:  I spent most of this week debating whether it would be a better story if Videl chased them right away or not, and now it's been decided, and I bet you can't wait to find out!_

_Disclaimer:  Sigh… If Kay-chan owned DBZ, more of the movies would've fit into the regular timeline… I guess Akira was into the A/U thing too!_

_PadawanJanAQ__ is correct!  The last chapter was That's **Trouble (the one with the dice in the little bubble that you 'pop' to move your men.  The commercial was originally from the 80's, but they've brought it back recently).   Can you tell what's missing from this title (I've strayed into song titles now, can't think of any more commercials)?**_

**Chapter 6:  These Boots Are Made …**

      Videl stared up at where Piccolo, who was rapidly vanishing from view.  Reaching into her pocket, she was about to pull out her jetcopter when she remembered.  Mr. Shinara had banned capsules from his class, after someone else brought a capsule containing a whole bunch of water-guns and disrupted his lesson on soccer.

      Videl's hand, grasping empty air, pulled her hand out of her pocket and glared as the retreating back of Piccolo vanished from view.  _You won't get away from me that easily Son Gohan!  I'll find out your secrets one way or the other, or my name isn't Satan Videl!_

      The class, which had been absolutely silent since Piccolo had grabbed Gohan and taken off, spun around when a loud bang exploded behind them.  Looking at the door, which was now somewhat embedded into the side of the school, they saw a dark shadow in the doorway.  It was huge, taking up almost all the available space.  It was Mrs. White.  The students unconsciously look a step back from the school nurse.  She was one lady you did _not want to mess with.  Even Videl, though she stood her ground, would intentionally try anything around Mrs. White._

      Mrs. White, seeing what she considered a proper amount of respect, stepped out into the schoolyard.  Mr. Shinara, who seemed to be trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, was staying as far away as he could without drawing Mrs. White's attention to the fact.

      As Mrs. White approached what she considered to be the centre of the problem (Videl), the class parted to let her through, using the excuse to try to hide behind each other.   Videl paled slightly.  Mr. Shinara must have told Mrs. White she had been fighting with Gohan when he had, for lack of a better word, fainted.

      "Well?"  Mrs. White barked, sounding rather like an army drill sergeant.  "Where is Mr. Son?"

      Mr. Shinara blinked.  He was sure he had left Gohan here under Videl's care.

      Videl was quite for a few moments, debating what exactly she should tell Mrs. White.  It wasn't like the nurse (or her teacher for that matter) would believe her if she said 'Well a big green alien came and flew off with him'.  But then again, that was the truth.  She was rescued by Joe.

      "Mr. Shinara, you won't believe what happened while you were gone!  It was incredible!  There was an alien, and he came and Videl tried to fight him, but he didn't really move, and then he grabbed Gohan and flew off!  And now all of you have to admit I was right!"  The last remark was aimed in the direction of his classmates.  A glint appeared in his eyes and he continued, raising his voice to an almost-yell.  "Aliens are among us!  They do exist!"  Joe appeared willing and able to go on in this particular strain for quite a while when Mrs. White interrupted.

      "What a load of dinosaur dung!"  Mr. Shinara looked shocked that a teacher would use that kind of language, but decided it would be better to not bring attention to himself at the moment.  It appeared he had not only lost a student, but a student who's hamster had appeared to have fallen off the wheel during his class.

      "Where in the world did you get a crazy idea like that!"  Mrs. White continued.  "I'll have to take you to a shrink right away!"

      The students stared at Mrs. White.  Sure, most of them had always been under the impression that Joe was more than a little bit … odd.  But they hadn't ever thought he needed professional help.  Videl, deciding to help Joe out, stepped closer to Mrs. White.

      "He's telling the truth Mrs. White.  A large green alien did come and I did try to hit him.  And it was like he was made out of metal or something.  Then he grabbed Gohan and flew off that way."  She said pointing.

      "Young Lady!"  Mrs. White said, believing this was just a trick to make fun of her.  "I will not have you talking back to me!"

      At this point, the class began to talk all at once.

      "But she's telling the truth!"

      "Uh huh!"

      "… green guy with a turban…"

      "… don't forget the cape!"

      "And what about those weird shoes he was wearing?"

      "Yeah, what a crazy alien!"

      Mrs. White was taken somewhat aback.  She hadn't expected the whole class to be in on this joke.  Well, if they want to play that way, fine.  I can stop this right here and now!

      "Students.  The next person to say anything about green people, aliens or otherwise, will be taken straight to the principals office."

      The class was silent.

      "Alright then."  Mrs. White continued.  "Now we get to the bottom of this.  Where is Mr. Son?  And what is this ridiculous story about him having a tail?"

      The students all found various interesting parts of the sky or ground to look at.

      "Well?  Where is Mr. Son?"  Mrs. White was now turning a lovely shade of red.

      "He was taken by a green alien."  One of the students near the back finally replied.

      "I warned you!  Everyone who believes Mr. Son was taken by a green alien, get moving to the Principal's office … MARCH!"

      The class remained still for a moment, then slowly, one or two began moving towards the school.  Seeing their classmates, the rest began to walk slowly to the school until only Mr. Shinara and Mrs. White were left standing in the courtyard.  Mrs. White, for what was probably the first time in her life, was speechless.

~*~

      Meanwhile, somewhere about 30 miles away and about 1000 km up, a green alien was carrying a limp human-looking form, which if you could get a good enough look as they flew by, seemed to have a rather ugly furry belt which had unwound hanging from his pants.

      _The sooner we get to Capsule Corp, the better.  We'll find out what's going on here…      _

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: In answer to AcGirl, no … technically the pyramid wasn't really necessary, but it worked well to give Videl a little bit of time with Piccolo before everyone else notices him…_

_Next time on DBZ … what's going to happen to Gohan_


	7. You Ain't Nothing But A

_A/N:  Last time … well, can we say Piccolo, though usually one of the more discrete of the Z-Fighters was having an off day?  Or he was concerned about Gohan?  Or something?_

_      Quite a few of you were familiar with the song These Boots Are Made **For Walking.  Congrats to all of you, and here are some cyber-boots to tread through cyber-space with.**_

_      This chapter is missing 2 words! _

**Chapter 7:  You Ain't Nothing But …**

      Piccolo glanced down at his somewhat awkward burden.  Hmph-ing to himself, he shifted Gohan slightly, getting more of a grip on the teen, who was still out cold.  The fact that Gohan hadn't emerged from unconsciousness was beginning to worry Piccolo.  It was unusual for a Saiyan (demi or not) to be out-of-it for such a long period of time.

      Taking another glance down at Gohan's 'new' appendage, he decided it may be a good idea to get rid of the thing before Gohan woke up, as the last couple of times had proved to be very painful.  Looking at the ground as it flashed by, he saw a good-sized clearing in the woods, which didn't show any signs of humans.

      Landing lightly on his feet, he half-placed half-dropped the newly-tailed Saiyan to the floor of the woods.  Seeing Gohan still wasn't responding to his surroundings, Piccolo looked at the tail, and tried to determine what the best method of getting the tail off Gohan would be.

      Deciding it may be best to start with a hand-chop, he grabbed ahold of the end of the tail, took a quick check to make sure Gohan wasn't awake yet, and brought the side of his hand down on the base of the tail.  Only to have it stop as soon as it reached the tail.

      _Alright, so that isn't going to work … maybe a ki-blast?  Forming a small blast in the palm of his hand, he aimed carefully (trying to make sure he wouldn't be explaining burn-marks to Chichi).  Letting the blast go with a short yell, he watched as the tail glowed momentarily yellow as the ki-blast exploded, then quickly placed an arm in front of his eyes to keep the dust which was billowing outwards from getting into his eyes._

      As the dust cleared, Piccolo got as close to a smile as he ever got.  _That should just about take care of …  His thought trailed off as he stared down at Gohan.  __Impossible, it can't still be there in as good a shape as ever!  I guess I'll just have to use a stronger blast._

      Gathering a larger blast, he aimed and fired.  Dust swirled around the two fighters, and cleared to reveal a tail, still perfectly in tact, and attached firmly to Gohan.  Deciding this course of action wasn't going to accomplish anything, Piccolo reached down, picked up Gohan, and took off into the air, headed once again for Capsule Corp.  _Man, even Vegeta's tail wasn't this hard to get rid of._

~*~

      Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Bulma was happily working in her lab, enjoying the relative peace and quite.  Relative that is for someone who is used to living with two Saiyans.  The house shook periodically, and muffled yells and explosions were heard coming from the Gravity Room.  Vegeta was training with Trunks again, after a lengthy argument with Bulma regarding the fact that "The Future Ruler of the Saiyan Empire."  Bulma was able to get a few words in, mostly reminding the "over-muscled idiot" that the Saiyan Empire now consisted of three people other than himself, and two of them were related to "the person you constantly call a third-class baka".  Vegeta, who pretended she hadn't even spoken had pointed out the fact that Trunks "loves to spar, like any true Saiyan would.  Unlike that blasted Kakkarot."

      This argument went on until Bulma suddenly realized that letting the two of them train in the Gravity Room for a few hours would just result in them leaving her alone to work on the latest Capsule Corp project.  Deciding to let the Prince 'win' the argument, she sent them off to the Gravity Room, with a reminder to be careful, and a warning that she wouldn't fix the Gravity Room for a week if one of them (this comment was directed more at Vegeta) broke it.

      Vegeta gave a grunt, turned towards the stairs and yelled "Brat!  Gravity Room!  Now!"  And left Bulma standing in the hallway, with a happy glazed look on her face. _Two hours of peace, why didn't I think of this before?  It was now about 2 ½ hours to lunch, and that last half hour would be used to create something for her husband and son to eat, or to call some sort of fast-food joint._

~*~

      Piccolo landed just outside the back entrance of Capsule Corporation, which was used by friends and family, the door didn't have any sort of visible security features, like a key-pad.  Rather, Bulma, in one of her more inventive modes, had figured out how the old Saiyan scouters worked and had rigged a scanning device to the door, which only allowed people within certain power-levels to enter.  She had also worked out a way for some of the 'weaker' friends and family to get past the scanner, by adding a visual check to the locking mechanism.

      This meant that while a person like Frieza may fit into the ki-level range that was needed, he would not be automatically granted entrance, as he was not in the database.  Piccolo could care less, it seemed rather odd to have all that type of security when any one of the Z-fighters could've just blasted through he door or the wall next to it without much difficulty, and even if someone else did get in, having Vegeta as a husband, with his reputation as the World's Most Dangerous Man, would easily _convince a would-be intruder to reconsider coming into this particular building with the intent of causing mischief._

      The door slid open, and Piccolo strode into the family room.  Dropping Gohan on a convenient couch, he did a quick ki-check.  Vegeta and Trunks seemed to be quite close together, and their ki-levels were fluctuating slightly.  _Must be training.  Now let's see, where's Bulma…  Locating her small ki-level, he left Gohan on the couch, not stopping to consider who may find the boy while he was gone…_

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:   I'm going to start a mailing list for those who would like me to let them know when I get a chapter done.  If you want to be in the list, leave your e-mail addy **in**__ a review, or if you're signed in, just put a note that you'd like to be on it... but please be obvious, as I will try not to send notices to anyone who doesn't want them._

_And to all those Canadians out there "Happy Thanksgiving!!"__ I hope you were turkied up enough!  (To everyone else, take this in advance of whenever your Thanksgiving is).  A quick fact for those who are curious as to why Canadians do our Thanksgiving in October (as opposed to November – like in the US), it's because our harvest is over now, we've had our winter start, and there's frost (and snow!!) on the ground, whereas the US farmers are still harvesting.  Thought that was an interesting fact._


	8. RESP

_A/N:  DISCLAIMER: Um… Kay-chan forgot to disclaim the last one… so I don't own DBZ, and didn't last time either, and at this rate, I probably won't own it by the next chapter… looks at her savings … unless someone's willing to give it to me for $3.14 and a piece of gum._

_      Apparently a lot of you are Elvis fans, and knew You Ain't Nothing But **A Hound Dog…and for some reason, I thought that was two words ^.^;  I guess my brain calculator turned off… Oh well.  This weeks really is just missing 3 letters...**_

**Chapter 8:  R-E-S-P…**

      Mr. Kato sat in his chair, catching up on his morning reading.  Being Principal of the school Videl Satan attended had its advantages.  The students stayed in line, for the most part, trying to get or stay on Videl's good side, after all, one never knew what she would tell her father, the Great Hercule Satan!  And in his mind, there definitely was an exclamation point at the end of that thought.

      His routine was fairly simple, show up, sit in his office, attend to some paperwork, mostly little things, like approving the latest menu for the cafeteria (he usually cringed while reading that one, but figured if he had to suffer while he was in High School, why should these kids get off easily?).  The rest of his day was spent mostly surfing the internet, seeing what interesting things were happening in everybody else's days.  He was roughly jerked from his relaxing day when the intercom on his desk buzzed.

      "Mr. Kato?"  His secretary asked.  For some reason, she sounded a little stunned, oh well, better find out what it was she wanted.

      "Yes, Ms. Garth?" He almost yelled.  The intercom system was at least as old as his father was, and had a tendency to not convey normal speaking tones.

      "Sir, there are…" at this point, the secretaries voice paused for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out how to tell him something, "a number of students who claim Mr. Shinara and Mrs. White told them to come see you."

      Mr. Kato was surprised into silence for a moment.  It wasn't unusual for Mrs. White to send someone to his office (he shivered involuntarily at her name, they had only spoken a few times, but she still scared him, he didn't even dare try to fire her!), but Mr. Shinara was one of those teachers who usually liked to work things out himself.

      "Send them in Ms. Garth."  He ordered.

      "All of them?"  She replied.

      "Yes."  Mr. Kato answered, wondering why she would ask that.  Moments later his question was answered.

      Into the Principal's office came the class, one by one.  Now, Mr. Kato's office was not small, in fact it was rather large, but not really designed to hold an entire class and their teacher _and the school nurse.  His jaw dropped lower and lower as more and more students came through the door.  When Mr. Shinara and Mrs. White came through, it was definitely standing-room only._

      "Why…" His voice cracked a little at the end of the word, so clearing his throat, he tried again.  "Why don't you close the door Mr. Shinara?"

      Luckily the door was the type that swung _out of the office as opposed to __in, if it had been the other way around, there would've been little chance it could've been managed._

      As the door shut with a quite click, the class turned it's attention to Mr. Kato, who in turn was looking at Mr. Shinara for an explanation, not daring to so much as glance at Mrs. White who seemed to be in the mood to answer questions.

      "Mr. Shinara, what brings you," glancing around he quickly added "and your class, to my office?"

      Mr. Shinara gave a nervous cough and began to stutter through the events as he knew them. "Well… we were having Phys Ed. Class, and we were just beginning the Martial Arts section, you remember you gave me permission to do that, right?  Anyways, I paired up the students with that new _Ki-scouter you bought for us, and the first pair to fight was going to be Son Gohan and Videl Satan.  So they got in the ring, and Gohan had this __thing hanging from the back of his pants.  I swear that thing looked like a fuzzy rope, and well anyways, Videl here grabbed it, and Gohan just kinda fell down.  So I came to find Mrs. White, and when I came back…" At this point, Mr. Shinara's voice dropped off, and he stared at the floor._

      "Oh just spit it out!"  Mrs. White interrupted, tired of waiting for Mr. Shinara to get to the end of the story.  She had better thing to do today.  She'd only terrorized four students today, and her goal was to get at least 10 a day.  "The boy was gone when we came back, and these bakas had a fish tale the size of a whale to tell us."

      "Is that so."  Mr. Kato noted.  Turning to the students, who had surrounded his desk, but were looking like they were trying to get as far away from both him _and Mrs. White as possible, and not succeeding at it.  "Well, what happened while Mr. Shinara was getting Mrs. White?"_

      There was an uncomfortable silence, which went on for a while, until Mrs. White decided abruptly that she had enough of that too.

      "They all claim that a flying green man came down, fought Videl, won, and flew off with Son Gohan."

      Mr. Kato blinked.  And then blinked again.  This was definitely odd, even for a group of teenagers.

      "Is what she says true?"

      The class paused for a moment before nodding at the Principal.

      Mr. Kato, who had been standing, sat down.  Quickly.  He may have landed on the floor, had he not been conveniently standing right in front of the chair.  They never covered anything like this in University!

~*~

      As the class was waiting to hear what their Principal would have to say about a flying kidnapping green man.  The flying kidnapping green man was wandering the halls of Capsule Corp, looking for Bulma.  Her ki kept moving, and every time he seemed to be getting closer to her, she moved.  Growling to himself, he tried to banish thoughts of just blasting down the walls to find her.

      As Piccolo continued his search, Gohan stirred slightly on the couch, and the pair who were training in the Gravity Room stopped suddenly as one of the ki's dropped substantially.  The other ki level also dropped, but in a more controlled manner.  The ki's separated and went in their own directions.

      Coming around the corner, a male stopped just short of the couch, and stared down at Gohan, who was in an uncomfortable position, looking like he'd been thrown down there, limbs splayed over various parts of the couch.  Gohan gave a slight moan, and seemed to wince.  The figure just watched for a moment, then …

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Is it Trunks?  Vegeta?  Mr. Brief's?  Someone else?  Tune in next time!_

_      A quick note of thanks to Angel wings, who nicely let me know my last chappy was sort-of like hers… Thanks for not being mad!!  And I think you should go read her story called "Don't You Hate It When Your Tail Grows Back?"._

_      And in case anyone is curious, I usually write chapters to music, today's is Mozart's K488: Adagio, one of the most beautiful ones he wrote (mainly piano, with a bit of orchestra in the background)._

_            To everyone else, the mailing list is now up and running, let me know if you want to be added ^_^_


	9. I Can't Get No

_A/N:  Just so you know, the suspense was/is killing me too, so I decided to type up the next chapter.  I actually have very little idea of what plot twists my fingers/brain will come up with next.  So it's almost like I get myself with cliff-hangers!_

_      DISCLAIMER:  Umm… as I have received no offer for my $3.14 and piece of gum, I'll guess they're not willing to sell me DBZ._

_News Headline:__ KAYLENDRA GETS SOME R-E-S-P-**E-C-T!  (I think the song is actually titled that too… at least that's the only title I could find for it.)  By-line:  Kay-chan mysteriously leaves a words of her new song, critics everywhere are baffled.**_

**Chapter 9:  I Can't Get No …******

      The figure watched for a moment, then a smirk appeared on their face.  Whatever Gohan was doing at Capsule Corp at this time of the day, it must include "play"-time, and definitely a spar!  His eyes took on an evil glisten, as he wondered how to go about waking up the apparently unconscious teen.  None of them were pretty.

      Plans were stopped in their tracks as Gohan shifted slightly on the couch, allowing a fuzzy brown thing to hang loosely over the edge.  The purple-haired youth stared.  The fuzzy thing seemed to be twitching periodically.  The smirk on his face grew a bit more as he watched the twitching tip.  Hesitantly reaching towards it, he was about to grab at the thing when Gohan stirred again.

      Trunks snatched his hand back and held his breath as he paused to make sure Gohan wasn't going to wake up … yet.  Waiting a few more seconds until Gohan's breathing had evened out again, he inched forwards and held his hand around the furry thing.  Then, shooting another glance up at Gohan's face, his arm tensed as he closed his hand around it.

      "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  Gohan was up like a shot, standing on the couch, eyes wide.

      Trunks dropped what he now guessed to be a tail.  The gears in his head whirled around, trying to come up with a reason, any reason for why he was standing there and why Gohan's tail was hurting, and for that matter, why _was Gohan there?_

      Gohan, who had gained at least some of his mental faculties by this point, was unconsciously massaging the end of his bruised tail, with the tip still twitching with a vengeance.  Looking around, he quickly determined he was no longer in Kansas … er, Orange Star.  Looking down, and he had quite a bit of a way to look, as he was apparently standing on top of a couch, he spotted two wide eyes staring at him from under a purple mop of hair.  Getting the sudden urge to repeat "There's no place like home" while clicking his heels together, he realized he must be at Capsule Corp.

      Taking a quick check, he noticed two large ki's and a few smaller ones were quickly making their way in his direction.  _Hmmm…why am I here, and what is Piccolo doing here?  The last thing I remember is Videl grabbing my tail … … WAIT, did I just say TAIL?!?  His eyes gained a slightly wild look as he quickly look down at his hands, and his jaw dropped in disbelief as he took in his TAIL.  __I thought I lost it a long time ago!  I wonder what it's doing back now!_

      Trunks stared up at Gohan, not willing to draw any attention to himself if possible, and Gohan stared down at his tail in shock.

      This was the scene as Bulma came running into her living room.  After all, it wasn't every day someone screamed like that at Capsule Corp.  She conveniently forgot what happened every time one of the new Capsule Corp employees had the fortune to run into Vegeta for the first time.  Or when any delivery person came to the door and saw Vegeta.  Or when someone was on a tour and … well, you get the picture.  She had managed to avoid acknowledging the fact that most people freaked out when first meeting her husband.

      In fact, that was why she had run so fast, to see what poor soul had gotten trapped by Vegeta this time.  Bulma was quite shocked when she saw the screamer and the cause.  Being a mother, her first instinct was to look for her family.  Finding Trunks staring up at something, she following his gaze upwards.  Quite a ways upwards.  Someone was standing on her couch!  Getting ready to lecture whoever it was, she opened her mouth, and promptly forgot what it was she was going to say.

      Perched rather precariously on her couch was one of the strongest fighters in the universe.  Holding something in his hands.  _Oh.  Bulma noted to herself __Gohan's tail grew back._

      A few moments passed.  Trunks continued to stare, Gohan was still trying to work life back into his limb tail.  And Bulma remembered the following thought just before she fell to the floor in an undignified heap _WAIT-A-MINUTE, TAIL?!?.  The sound of her hitting the floor was enough to knock Trunks somewhat out of his stupor.  He was in the process of turning to see his mother, when the rest of the group reached the door._

      Vegeta, Piccolo, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs arrived in the same instant, and they were all trying to get in the rather small entrance at the same time.  Pausing momentarily to attempt a somewhat more dignified entrance, they happened to glance down, where they saw Bulma sprawled on the carpet.  Looking a bit farther up, the saw Trunks turning around, his mouth hanging open a bit in shock, and then even further up, at the teen-ager, who was massaging a tail.

      Mrs. Briefs was the first to speak.  "Oh look dear."  She directed this remark at her husband.  "Gohan and Piccolo have come to have tea with us!"

      Dr. Briefs did a full face-fault, Piccolo gained a sweatdrop, and Vegeta, who was determined not to let the blonde get to him, allowed only a slight twitch of one eyebrow.

      Mrs. Briefs turned around, and wandered in the direction of the kitchen, talking to herself about what types of foods she was going to prepare.  The three in the doorway just watched her walk down the hall, apparently oblivious to the fact that her daughter was unconscious and one of the occupants had a new tail.

      Gohan sat down abruptly, having managed to mostly soothe his poor aching tail.  Glancing around the room, he gained a few sweatdrops as he took in Trunks, Bulma _On the Floor?, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dr. Briefs staring at him from the doorway._

      Crickets could be heard outside the living room, chirping happily to each other.  And no one spoke.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Next Time … Who's going to be the first to have a sensible reaction to Gohan's … problem?_

_      Mailing list is still open to anyone who'd like to join!  And a BIG Thank You(!!!) to everyone who reviews my story.  Any author would tell you it makes the difference between keeping going and just dropping the whole thing._


	10. In The Arms Of

_A/N:  Congrats to Hirokono who was my 100th reviewer (and who somehow managed to review chapter 100 a couple lines later).  I was going to reply to something in Hirokono's review either way. It seems some of you may/may not remember seeing Mr. Brief's face fault.  For some reason, I seem to remember him doing it once.  And I believe it was just after his wife said something, and I think the whole gang joined him, or he joined them, whichever way you want to put that.  I think it was just after the Frieza thing, but I can't say for sure._

_      DISCLAIMER:  Hmm, first person to tell me how to peel an orange without touching it can also let everyone know I don't own DBZ._

_      Whoever said "I Can't Get No **Satisfaction", I hope they weren't talking about my fic!  I hope you do find some satisfaction in guessing this next title (from which two words have flown away, --hint):**_

**Chapter 10:  In The Arms Of …**

      The class watched Mr. Kato, trying to guess what his reaction would be to this news.  Mr. Kato now seemed to have a rather blank look on his face, as if he wasn't sure what to make of the newest development at Orange Star.  He seemed to remember some sort of warning from the last Principal who had been going away on stress leave "Never underestimate the ability of teenagers to live in a fantasy world, or their ability to drag you into it."  The old principal hadn't said anything about nurses who had the ability to scare the entire school population, or gym teachers who wanted Lawn Bowing added to the school's regiment, and definitely nothing about a whole class of students agreeing that an alien had kidnapped one of their classmates.

      About the only thing that was stopping Mr. Kato from putting the whole group in detention, besides the fact that he would have to oversee it, which would make him miss his favourite TV show "Old and the Peaceful", was the fact that the students all seem to believe this … this … fantasy.

      Mrs. White glare grew deeper and deeper, as Mr. Kato squirmed somewhat uncomfortably in his chair.  She wanted to go and terrorize the students, and this interruption was taking too long.  As far as she was concerned, lock all the kids in the cafeteria and force them to eat cafeteria food for the next three days and get it over with!

      Mr. Kato, who was now slouched quite far down in his chair cleared his throat nervously and spoke in a slightly high-pitched voice.  "Mrs. White."  At this point, his voice cracked, something it hadn't done since he was 13.  Clearing his throat with more force, he bravely (so he thought) plowed ahead.  "Mrs. White, I believe you have other duties to attend to?"

      Mrs. White narrowed her eyes at him, but deciding it was in her better interest to leave (there would be students wandering around during lunch soon, just asking to be talked to).  Spinning on her high-heels, she made an abrupt about-face, and with a little effort, opened the door (Mr. Shinara had taken to standing right infront of it, and had been frozen like a deer in the headlights when the nurse had turned around to face him so suddenly).  The door closed with a soft click.  There was an palatable air of relief, and it seemed the group let out the breath they had been holding in one great big feeling of relief.

      Mr. Kato watched the students, who in turn watched him.  The only thing that had changed was Mrs. White's frightening presence was now gone.  And Mr. Kato's thought was once again _They **definitely didn't cover anything like this in University!**_

~*~

      Silence reigned not only in Orange Star High's Principal's office, but in a certain yellow building's living room.  The only thing moving seemed to be Gohan's tail, which didn't seem to like holding still.  The tip twitched every so often, reminding everyone why they were all there.

      Vegeta was the first one to recover.  And in typical Vegeta style, the first word he said was "Brat!"

      Gohan looked up at Vegeta, then quickly stared back down at his, well tail.  He was finding it hard to concentrate on his shoes when his tail would blur across his vision ever so often.  The silence became even harder to stand as Vegeta left a pause, perhaps on purpose, to draw out the tension.

      "Brat!"  Vegeta repeated.  "Why on earth are you here?"

      Gohan's head snapped up.  Was it possible Vegeta hadn't noticed his tail.  No, that couldn't be it.  You'd have to be pretty dense not to notice something like that.  After a quick examination of that thought, he sweatdropped.  Mrs. Briefs hadn't seen anything worth mentioning.

      Trunks, who displayed remarkably Goten-like naivety at times, chose this moment to put in his two cents.  "Dad!  Haven't you seen Gohan's tail?"

      Vegeta turned and scowled in his son's direction.  Trunks laughed nervously, then his face became a little paler as Vegeta glared at him with a look that said 'Leave now or you'll regret it'.  Regretting it usually came in between the third and fourth hour of full-on sparring in the Gravity Room.  Trunks took one last glance at Gohan, yelled "I forgot to … um… pick up my toys, yeah.  I'd better go do that!" and dodged around his still-unconscious mother, his glaring father, and Piccolo, who was in one of his statue fazes, arms crossed and a slightly sinister look on his face.

      The air of Trunk's passing must have disturbed Bulma, as she groaned and began to come to.  Blinking rapidly, she stared at the brown carpet _What an ugly colour, I'll have to get that changed.  Hey, wait a minute!  What am I doing on the floor?!.  As she started to stand, she saw a couple pairs of feet.  One set definitely had her husband's training boots on, the other was identifiable not by the boot selection, but rather by the green legs that came attached to the boots._

      Bracing herself, she pushed up quickly with her hands, and stood facing Piccolo and Vegeta.  "Hello Piccolo."  She greeted.  The turning to her husband, she said "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

      Neither warrior responded to her question.  They simply continued to look at something behind her.  She turned around, and almost fainted again.  _Oh yeah.__  That's why I was on the floor._

      "You still haven't answered my question brat.  Why.  Are.  You.  Here."  Vegeta replied, his voice becoming more taunting as he slowed down, talking to the young demi-saiyan as if he were a little child.  Of course on Vegeta-sai they would've simply blasted the teen by now.   Nothing too serious, definitely not enough to kill him, just enough to get the response they wanted out of the … addressee.

      "Well… umm…"  Gohan started, trying to remember how exactly he did end up in the Brief's living room.  "It's like this…"

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: Next time… Gohan tries to explain… will Vegeta let him finish… will Bulma let the boy speak?_

_       This chapter brings my grand total to more that 10,000+ words (story words, not including Author's Notes.  I make most of my chapters 1000 words plus – except the one with 998 words… oh well)._

_      If anyone who's currently on my list isn't getting a message, let me know.  I think I'm doing it properly, but who knows…Hotmail may not like me!  Sorry if anyone took last time's A/N to be me begging for reviews.  I would still continue, but getting reviews definitely gets me off my little behind faster!_

_      THANK YOU to everyone who's helped me reach 100 reviews!  A selection of Cyber-cookies, ‑chocolate bars, and –drinks are available to anyone who has reviewed. __J___


	11. Love Lift Us Up

_A/N:  To whoever it was who was curious about Gohan having his tail (back) in Movie 5: Cooler… I think it was just there, not so much that it actually grew back.  I think I previously commented on the fact that the movies don't really fit into timelines, and there's an example.   I just gave up trying to place the movies and enjoy Akira's little journeys into the A/U._

_      Speaking of Akira – he owns DBZ.  Not me… *sigh*, if I did, it probably would've went like this fic!_

_      Last chapters title was a bit of a doozey.  The official song title is In The Arms Of **The Angel (you'd know why if you ever watched the movie "City of Angels" in which the song appeared), however until I looked it up to be sure, I'll accept any of the following versions In The Arms Of An/The Angel(s).  You knew what you were talking about!**_

_      *Sweatdrop*  That was long!  This time on DBZ … Three words go astray, can Gohan and the gang find them in time … or will the words be lost forever… _

**Chapter 11:  Love Lift Us Up ...**

      Mr. Kato slumped farther into his chair.  The heat of his small office was beginning to impair what little judgement he had in the first place.  _Note to self, don't ever try to put this many people in a small room at the same time again, unless you're going for a cheap sauna in full clothing._

      The students, by this point, were getting more than a little bit tired of standing around waiting for someone to punish them for telling the truth about something they didn't really have anything to do with.  One by one, they began to turn their gaze away from Mr. Kato and direct it towards Videl, who had been (without her knowledge) been elected most likely to get them out of trouble.

      Videl, meanwhile, had had just about enough with the whole thing herself.  Making one last glance at Mr. Shinara to make sure he wasn't about to do anything, she discovered he was, well for lack of a better word, asleep.  Sweatdropping to herself, she mumbling under her breath about teachers in general, and particularly ones who should be retired.  Being marched to the Principal's office to be told she was a liar at least three times, and _then forced to stand around waiting for 20 minutes had left her with very little good-will to her fellow mankind, and especially ones who were currently standing in her way of finding out what little secret Gohan was hiding._

      "That's It!"  Videl suddenly proclaimed.  If she would have stopped to listen to herself, she would've been surprised how close she came to sounding like Mrs. White.

      Mr. Kato jerked upright in his chair and looked around, eyes darting everywhere trying to locate the aforementioned Mrs. White.  Seeing she hadn't somehow come back into the room without his knowing, he relaxed.  Only to scoot back a few inches in his chair as Videl came up his desk and slapped her palms down on the edge, disturbing a few of his papers.

      "You drag us up here, make us tell you what happened.  We tell you.  You heard what we had to say."  Videl's tone had by this point grown to where a rattlesnake would've thought twice about arguing with her.  "Then you refuse to believe us.  And not only that!  You don't just give us detention and let us go! NO!  You keep us here, in this HOT STUFFY OFFICE!  Now, tell us what you're going to do, or let us go **NOW!"**

      Forget the rattlesnake, a Majin Buu at his finest might've been stopped in his tracks for a few seconds by the end of Videl's little outburst.  Mr. Kato could almost swear he saw flames coming out of her nostrils.

      "well."  Came a high-pitched squeak, followed quickly by a clearing of the throat, which seemed to help only a little.  "You see, we don't have any procedures for this type of event."

      "THIS TYPE OF EVENT!!  I'm warning you now … you have TEN SECONDS to decide, then I am going out there and I'm going to call my father, and when I do, you will be in **SO**** much trouble, you won't even know what hit you!"**

      Mr. Kato would've shivered in his boots, if he had been wearing any.

~*~

      Gohan was having a bit of trouble remembering exactly how it was that he did wind up in the Brief's living room.  "Ummm… you see… uhhh…"  ___Think Gohan! Think!  What were you doing today?  Got up … flew to school … felt impending doom in Math class … went to Phys Ed… Wait… back up the train!  Felt Impending Doom?  In Math Class?_

      While Gohan was trying to put his thoughts together, Vegeta, who was not well known for his endless patience, grew quite tired of waiting for Gohan to say something intelligent, and let him know.

      "Brat!  I asked you a question.  If you're so intelligent, just spit it out!"

      "Vegeta!"  His wife yelled back at her husband.  "Give the boy a moment!"

      Gohan choose this moment to insert a few more "Ummm"s.

      Piccolo, deciding he too had had quite enough of the reluctance on Gohan's part to come up with an explanation, though not for the same reasons as the other two.  Taking matters into his own hands, he interrupted Gohan, if you want to call it that.

      "He was unconscious…"

      "WHAT?!"

      *Snort*

      *Blink*

      The first shriek was obviously Bulma, while the rather undignified snort belonged to Vegeta, and the blink belonged to Gohan, who was in the middle of puzzling about the feeling of Impending Doom he'd been having during Math.  By this point, he'd figured out that it wasn't due to that calculus he'd been doing, which was still around 6 years too late to pose much of a challenge.  Piccolo's interruption, of sorts, hadn't done much more than confuse the demi-saiyan.

      Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the trio.  "He was unconscious."  He repeated.

      "We heard that already Namek!  We're waiting for you to tell us the rest of the pathetic story."  Vegeta seemed almost too eager (for the Saiyan Prince that is).  Vegeta seemed to feel this was the case also, and quickly added "Before I ki-blast you to Other World."

      Piccolo had no sooner opened his mouth to begin the rest of the story when Bulma added in her two cents.

      "Vegeta!  You will do no such thing!"

      "Who's going to stop me?  You Onna?  I think not!"  This proclamation was timed to Vegeta crossing his arms across his chest and looking sufficiently dangerous.  But apparently not dangerous enough to stop Bulma.

      "You'd better watch what you say mister, or you will be on the couch for a very long time!"

      Vegeta's only response was a quick eyebrow-twitch and a "hrrumph" of assent.

      "You were saying Piccolo?"  Bulma said, smiling and turning to Piccolo, happy with the knowledge that brains had once again won against brawn.

      "I was meditating by the waterfall when I felt Gohan's ki drop to almost non-existence.  I went to where he was, and found him unconscious in the middle of the schoolyard and thought it best if he was brought back here."

      With this explanation out of the way, all three turned back to stare at Gohan, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  Feeling the others gaze, he looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.

      "What?"  Was his first word.

      Bulma sweatdropped.  For a genius, this kid sure was out of touch some times.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: Next time…What will Mr. Kato decide in his ten seconds?  Will Gohan ever get a word in?_

_      Thanks to Padawan JanAQ who reminded me Videl really was supposed to be in this story!  I hope this is more what you had in mind!_

_      (note to S-G-V-S: you're forgiven, I was having a bad day too)_


	12. The Lion Sleeps

_A/N:  Not much to say today…_

_      DISCLAIMER: Nope.  I still don't own DBZ… maybe next time… common, a girl can always dream right?_

_      Today on DBZ, will Gohan finally find out Love Lifts Us Up **Where We Belong, or will he miss the next word too much?**_

**Chapter 12:  The Lion Sleeps …**

      Videl, having delivered her ultimatum began to count down… "Ten…"

      Mr. Kato's brain began to work in what must have been slow motion.

      "Nine…"

      What was he going to do?  He couldn't just let them go, could he?

      "Eight…" a few voices had joined Videl's.

      It would be against all the rules he tried to uphold!

      "Seven…" excitement was catching on, most of the students were now in full count-down mode.

      But what would happen if he didn't do anything… Videl wasn't the kind to make idle threats.

      "Six…"  Erasa joined the rest of her class.  As she hadn't been paying much attention, she wasn't sure what she was counting down to, but it seemed like fun!

      "Five…"  The once quiet countdown was not in full swing.  Most of the students had almost forgotten why they were doing it, but in typical teenage fashion, they didn't care… it was fun after all!

      Mr. Kato was becoming desperate, he really couldn't think of a good way out of this.

      "Four…"  Someone in the back had begun yelling.

      Mr. Shinara woke up with a start.  What was happening.  Why were his students yelling numbers?

      "Three…"  _Oh! It's a countdown! he thought happily, joining in with the students just in time for:_

      "Two…"

      Mr. Kato's head jerked up as he confirmed his suspicion, even Mr. Shinara was against him.  _I guess I really have no choice he thought._

      "One…"

      "STOP!"  Mr. Kato yelled, his voice seeming to overpower the students by sheer terror.

      The countdown stopped.  No one really knew what they were supposed to yell at the end.  Somehow the traditional 'Blast-off' and 'Happy New Year' didn't quite cut it.

      "Well?"  Videl barked.

      "You can go?"  Mr. Kato wasn't quite sure if this was what Videl wanted to hear.

      "And…"  Videl said, pushing him to continue talking.

      "And…um…uh…hehe."  The poor Principal was now completely confused, what else did these little monsters want from him?

      "And do you believe us now?"  Videl yelled, imitating an army drill sergeant.

      Mr. Kato felt the urge to jump to attention, but instead he just banged his knees on the underside of his desk.  Having failed to stand up, he was momentarily drawn away from the problem at hand by the sharp stinging of his abused knees.

      "Well, do you believe us?"  Videl, having decided he'd paused for too long.

      "Umm…" _What am I supposed to say, yes?  I can just see the headlines tomorrow.  Orange Star High Principal told "__Satan__City__ Today" a green alien came and kidnapped a student during gym class…sources say Videl was at the scene.  Coverage to follow on the __6:00__ news.  But if I don't…  At this point, the principal let out an honest-to-goodness "eep!"  Looking up at Videl he opened his mouth and said…_

~*~

      Vegeta was the quickest to regain mental composure, or as close as he seemed to be able to get to mental composure.  "Brat.  The Onna and the Green Freak want to know why you were unconscious."  He conveniently left himself off that list.  It wasn't like he was interested.

      Gohan, who had apparently forgotten his usually vast vocabulary once again resorted to "Ummm…"

      Vegeta had had enough with that word and let the third-class know it.  "And if you say that _one more time, so help me, I'll blast you into Other World, so you can visit that baka you call a father."_

      "Vegeta!"  A voice shrieked.  Both Gohan and Piccolo visibly cringed.  The only indication Vegeta gave that it bothered him was a slight twitch of an eyebrow.

      Choosing to ignore his harpy mate, Vegeta continued on, "And while you're at it, you'd better tell me how you got your tail back!"

      Gohan opened his mouth to say 'Umm' again, but thought better of it once he remembered Vegeta's threat.  Having nothing to say, he simply shut his mouth.

      Bulma, having finished glaring at her mate, who was trying to completely ignore her, also turned to Gohan and smiled sweetly.

      Warning alarms went off in Gohan's head.  When Bulma or his mother smiled like that, the next words always wound up being something you either didn't want to know (like being told about Grandchildren) or a request for something you didn't want to do (like find a mate and _have Grandchildren).  Backing up a few steps, Gohan regarded Bulma with a measuring gaze, and waited to hear what her next words were._

      "Gohan, you know I've known you forever."  _Danger Will Rogers flashed through Gohan's mind, he wasn't quite sure where the quote came from, but man this was going to be trouble.  Bulma only used this phrase when she wanted him to something really big._

      "You've always been such a kind, _truthful, young man."_

      The alarms had turned into sirens… what was she trying to do?

      "You know you can trust us, right?"

      How on earth was he supposed to answer that?  He couldn't exactly say no, but if he said yes, it would imply that he had been keeping something from them.

      Batting her eyelashes at the pale teen, who suddenly allowed blood to rush into his cheeks, she said in her most charming voice, "Don't you want to tell us how you got your tail back?"

      Gohan was now officially backed into a corner, and it looked like there was no way out.

      _RING!  Gohan jumped._

      _Ring, Ring!_

      Bulma huffed and reached over to pick up the telephone, she answered gruffly, not ready to be pleasant towards whoever had interrupted her little _session with Gohan.  "This is Capsule Corp.  What do you want."  The last wasn't even a question._

      "Oh!"  She suddenly sounded a little bit more cheerful, "It's you …"

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Sorry this one's a little shorter that I normally like them to be, but it was such a wonderful place to leave off, I think I'm getting pretty good at the evil cliff-hangers, ne?_

_      Next time…HELP!  Should I let Videl & co go to Capsule Corp, or should I try to be more original… I don't have any preference at the moment, either could work at the moment.  It's just that I sorta have an idea of how to get the class to CC… but I could just as easily do something else._


	13. Hit The Road

_A/N:  Okay, one person thought they **shouldn't go to CC, one person thought they ****should go, someone thinks I should just send him back to school, and someone commented that because I am "the almighty author" I get to decide…  I did … and seeing as this is Chapter # 13, I'm going to go with the idea that 13 is an unlucky number, guess who it's unlucky for… hehehe evil author chuckle **_

_      DISCLAIMER:  Looks at previous chapter and nods, yep, they're still right, I don't own DBZ!_

_      Beep…beep beep … beep … Delta Bravo, do we have confirmation … The Lion Sleeps **Tonight?**_

_      Beep…beep beep … That's a roger Gamma Charlie … Do we have confirmation on the next word?_

**Chapter 13:  Hit The Road, …**

      "We've got to be able to make some sort of deal here…"  Mr. Kato said.  Rushing to try to get the rest of the plan out before Videl made good on her threat.

      "And what sort of deal would that be?"  Videl snapped back at Mr. Kato.  _This had better be good.  Not only has this idiot accused me of lying, it's his fault I couldn't follow Gohan!  Videl's eyes narrowed at this point.  She conveniently forgot it was Mrs. White who had come in and stopped her from what she viewed as her divine mission.  Getting upset at Mrs. White was … inadvisable, so she decided to focus on the cowering principal before her._

      Mr. Kato swallowed nervously, and continued talking at breakneck speed.  "I was thinking.  What if I agree to let you all go, and you all agree to never talk about this again."

      The class appeared to be thinking this over.  On one hand, it would get them out of this hot stuffy room, in which they were beginning to sweat more than they would have in gym class, and a few of the girls were finding the whole sweaty thing too much for them, besides, their nail polish was getting all shiny.  As more or less a group, they nodded.

      Videl watched Mr. Kato carefully for any sign that he would stop them.  Then, spinning on her heels, she marched briskly towards the door.  For a room with so little extra space, the class managed to give her quite a large pathway.

      Swinging the door open, she stomped past the secretary, who watched in a bit of shock as Videl went by, followed (after a respectful space) by the rest of Mr. Shinara's 3rd period Gym Class, and at the rear, Mr. Shinara himself.

      Watching as the last of the parade went out the door and around the corner, Ms. Garth got up and walked into Mr. Kato's office, which seemed a lot warmer than usual.  Seeing him over at a window, trying helplessly to open the darn thing, she stepped over to him, and seeing the locks were still engaged, quickly and efficiently snapped them into the open position, and had to stifle a laugh as the window abruptly flew upwards, giving off a loud bang as it opened as far as it would go.

      Mr. Kato jumped a little at the noise, and swung around to find his secretary standing beside him.  Breathing a sigh of relief, he shuffled back over to his chair and proceeded to sit down.  Ms. Garth came over and seated herself in the guest chair, waiting for Mr. Kato to tell her what on earth had happened in here.

~*~

      "Yes, he's here… he's fine… they called you? … Calm down… it's nothing to be worried about… I already told you he's fine.  Piccolo just had to go pick him up at the school… how'd you know he wasn't there anymore? … Goten, huh…"

      At this point, Gohan's face became as pale as it could ever get.  He'd just figured out who the mysterious caller was.  None other than his mother, Chichi.  And she would **not be happy her first-born wasn't at school.**

      "Well, he's perfectly alright.  It's just that his tail…"  Bulma stopped talking abruptly as Gohan had just started madly miming something to here.

      Making ridiculous gestures, trying desperately to stop Bulma from telling his mother that his tail had grown back.  After all, he was planning on just getting rid of the thing … again … and letting her be none the wiser of the whole ordeal.

      Bulma, who for once in her life wasn't in a particularly brilliant state of mind, thought Gohan was trying to get her to let him talk to his mother quickly said "grew back" and handed the phone to Gohan, who was to stunned to do much other than take the dreaded device.

      Putting it to his ear, the others watched (some with more amusement than others), as Gohan had the following, um, conversation … "I … but … it … NO!! … But Mom … It's not like that … Yes … I was going to … yes … I know … I know … I'll go back … but Mom! … You don't understand … … … fine."

      Gohan stared at the phone, as the dial tone came back on, signalling Chichi had finished their little chat.  Looking up, he found Bulma looking curious, and Piccolo and Vegeta looking aloof, as they normally did.

      "Ummm… that was my mother."  Gohan informed the group.

      Bulma had to fight the urge to say "Well, duh!".  After all, that wouldn't exactly be appropriate for a genius to say.

      "She says I have to get rid of my tail and go back to school as soon as it's gone."

      Piccolo cleared his throat.  "That may not be as easy as it sounds."

      Three sets of eyes swivelled towards our green friend.

      "You see, on the way over, I tried to get rid of it."

      "Well you obviously didn't do it the right way, Namek.  Bah, pathetic weakling."  Vegeta was almost grinning (if you could call it that) while making this statement.  Nothing improved his day like insulting … well pretty much anyone.

      "That's just it.  I tried chopping it off, I tried ki-blasts, I even tried chopping it off with a sword."

      Even Vegeta, when forced, would admit that there was very, very little in the world that could stand up to a blade Piccolo created.

      Bulma appeared to be deep in thought, maybe her newest invention would do the trick.

      "Follow me!"  She proclaimed as she ran towards her lab.  The thought of finally being able to test her newest invention filling her with joy.

~*~

      Lurking in the shadows of Bulma's lab was her newest pride and joy.  The Lazer* was not really an intimidating machine.  It was really rather small, about the size of a stick of bubble-gum, and that's what made it so incredible.  Previous models had not been able to contain the great heat the Lazer produced when it was shooting.

      With a little time and effort, Bulma had found a new metal, which would not only withstand the heat, it wouldn't burn the person holding the weapon.  In tests, the Lazer had given great results.  Now it was time to try it on something … or someone.

      Steps were heard, as someone was making their way down into the lab.  The Lazer's time had arrived.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N: * I know I spelt "laser" wrong, but this isn't an ordinary laser, it's Bulma's Lazer!_

_      Gomen, minna, this one took a while, I had about 13 (hehe) ideas, and had to sort out exactly which one I wanted to use._

_            Next Time … Will the Lazer work? How will our young demi-saiyan survive school, with his new-found tail?  Heck, will he survive Videl?  Tune in next time for "Some Things"…_


	14. My Boyfriend's

_A/N:  I have this funny little idea tickling at the back of my brain…as far as I know, nobody has ever used this idea before… we'll see… until then, enjoy!!  As for me making Bulma kinda scary … well as I figure it, living with Vegeta must rub off on her at some point!_

_      DISCLAIMER:  How many times must an author do this, before they don't have to any-more…? (Sings the "How many times" song…)  One … more … time … I don't own DBZ._

_      You guy's don't like Jack do you?  You keep telling me "Hit the road, **Jack".  I'll take it as a compliment that you didn't put Kay-chan ^___^  The new song actually sort-of fits the chapter, imagine that! ^.^**_

**Chapter 14:  My Boyfriend's …**

      As Videl marched down the hallway, looking remarkably like a parade marshal with her faithful ensemble treading in step behind her.  Well, not really in step, they were together, more or less.  Several groups had formed from the once singular group.  Both the nerds (read: the intelligent students), and the popular jocks and chicks (read: the not-quite-so-intelligent students) decided that they had mutually had way too much of each other.

      And as infuriating as listening to the jocks and chicks seemed to be for the nerds, the popular kids were quite tired of listening to the nerds talk so far above their heads (read: having a normal conversation).

      Videl, taking a quick glance behind her, noted that with as far as Mr. Shinara was behind her, he didn't look like he intended to take charge of the class just yet.  Sighing, Videl took a quick glance at her watch.  Unfortunately, it seemed they still had a good half an hour in this class.  The meeting with Mr. Kato, though it had seemed like it had taken at least half of the day, turned out to have taken 20 minutes at the most.

      Slamming the double doors open on her way out onto the field where the box with a million useless gym equipment pieces was waiting silently for their return.  It was much harder to stomp on the grass, but somehow, Videl managed to do an admirable job.

      Coming within spitting range of the box, she stopped and leaned slightly, crossing her arms and taking up one of her favourite poses.

      The students arranged themselves in small groups, gossiping quietly (or loudly, depending on which group you happened to be standing next to) amongst themselves.

      Mr. Shinara, moved to stand in front of the box, facing the students.

      "Well wasn't that fun."  He stated.

      The students became quiet immediately, not quite sure how to take this comment.  Mr. Shinara, for all his lovability, wasn't exactly know for his sanity.  The same could probably be said for any number of the Orange Star High teachers.  Most would claim they were in perfect sanity before starting to teach.

      Deciding to take their teacher's word at face value, the students all giggled slightly, with a few notable exceptions.  While Erasa's giggle verged on being laughter, Videl wasn't even allowing the slightest hint that she enjoyed the humour to come out.  Her thoughts were decidedly elsewhere, on a young man who had been kidnapped by a very large, very green, alien.

      _I'll find out where he's gone if it's the last thing I do!!  She thought to herself.  With lunch period coming up, she could easily cash in on one of the favours owed to her by one of the number of nerds who she had saved from bullying.  Eyes narrowing, she began to repeat what was now becoming somewhat of a mantra __Son Gohan, I will find out what you are hiding!_

      Mr. Shinara started organizing them back into the groups they had been placed in before the kidnapping.  This effort was greatly aided by the fact that the students were still wearing their vividly coloured belts making sorting extremely easy.  Gym class proceeded as normally as was possible after the events of the morning.

~*~

      The saying goes "Great Things come in small packages", and Bulma was sure this was the case with her latest (and greatest) invention.  She had struggled for almost two weeks on this particular project.  It would sell very well to the military, and had some possibilities for the manufacturing field as well.  After all, wouldn't it be a lot easier to have one Lazer than a whole set of fancy, _expensive, cutting machines._

      The Lazer had managed (so far) to cut through anything she put in its path, without damaging the surrounding areas.  She had also managed to limit the distance of the cutting lazer.   After 3 feet, the lazer became a simple beam, which showed the person whether they were maintaining a straight line.

      Bulma reached the bottom of the stairs, Gohan's arm firmly in possession (he had been going slower than she wanted, now that she had an opportunity to show off her pride-and-joy).  Piccolo had come, out of concern for his former student (so he told himself).

      Vegeta had come because even though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious to see what would happen to the brat's tail.  As far as he was concerned, the Onna shouldn't even be trying to get rid of it, after all, a Saiyan's tail, third-class though he may be, was a Saiyan's pride.  But Vegeta had learned that once the Onna got an idea in her head, it would be foolish even for the Prince of Saiyans to try to convince her to do something else.  Though he knew without a doubt that if it was _his tail that had grown back, there would be absolutely **no discussion on whether or not the tail would stay.**_

      Gohan found himself dragged to the middle of the room.  Looking down, he noted there was a nice target circle painted on the floor, which matched his current deer-in-the-headlights feeling that Bulma was going to be aiming something at him.  The fact that he didn't particularly want to have anything shot at him wasn't of particular concern to the aforementioned blue-haired genius.

      Bulma turned to direct Piccolo and Vegeta to stand back, preferably against one of the walls and noticed that Vegeta had taken up his traditional arms-crossed, wall-leaning position, while Piccolo towered above him, arms also crossed.  Bulma had to stifle a laugh looking at the two.  They were an unlikely pair.  One short alien, and one tall green alien, both with almost identical scowls on their faces.

      Turning back to Gohan, she noted he hadn't moved from the spot she had placed him.  Smiling, she began to explain her creation.  "This is the Lazer!"  she proclaimed, holding up the small black pen-light type machine.  "It shoots out a …" at this point, Bulma started what sounded awfully like a sales pitch, she only got about half-way through pointing out all the optional features when Vegeta jumped in.

      "Onna, are you going to show us how this thing works, or will you be waiting until the brat gets old enough for the tail to no longer matter."  This was a statement, not a question.  Vegeta had listened, what he considered patiently, through the first couple minutes, before the Gravity Room entered his mind.  And he'd be a monkey's uncle if the Onna kept him from it much longer.

      Bulma huffed slightly, but realized that she would be fighting a losing battle on this one.  She did one last check-over of both Gohan's position and the Lazer itself, and fired.  A high-pitched whistle seemed to come from the Lazer, which caused the Saiyans and Piccolo to wince, Bulma remained un-affected due to her average human hearing.

      She ran the Lazer up and down across where Gohan's tail connected to the rest of him, and released the firing mechanism.  Pausing to admire her handiwork, her smile turned into a slight frown.  Gohan's tail showed no sign of being detached.  In fact, the tail actually didn't show any signs that it had been under attack.

      Frowning, she paced up to Gohan, and decided to give the tail a quick yank, just to make sure the Lazer hadn't cut through and the fur was keeping it in place.  The sharp screech from Gohan was more than enough to convince her that it was still firmly attached to the young demi-Saiyan.

      Gohan had had enough.  And he let Bulma know it.  "Bulma!"

      Bulma looked up in surprise at hearing the tone of the teens voice.  She couldn't recall him ever sounding quite that… Vegeta-ish.

      "The tail stays.  And no one."  He paused here to look around the room and repeated "**_no one is going to try removing it.  And _****_no one is going to pull it again."_**

      Vegeta smirked to himself, and in a gruff voice said.  "That's a Saiyan attitude, boy.  Finally some good influence is rubbing off on you, now that blasted Kakkarot isn't here to stop you."

      Gohan frowned, and feeling more than a little irritated with people in general, quickly replied.  "And you, Vegeta, will not speak about my father that way.  Or else…"  he let the threat hang.

      Vegeta's smirk became a little more pronounced.  _I'll make a Saiyan out of you yet brat._

      Bulma, having finished a quick test to make sure the Lazer was actually working, turned to the group and said "Well Gohan, I guess there's nothing we can do at the moment.  Let me get you some new clothes and we'll have you on your way back to school."

      Gohan looked down at his clothes.  After lying on the grass, being hauled to Capsule by Piccolo, being greeted by Trunks, and being singed by the Lazer, his clothing had definitely seen better days.

~*~

      Twenty minutes (and a change of clothes later), Gohan, and his new tail-belt were standing outside of Orange Star.  Glancing at his watch, he found it would be just about time for lunch (his favourite part of the day) to start, it would be best if he went to his locker to get his capsule-meal.

      Taking a quick peek around the corner, he ran quickly to his locker, and then opening and closing it faster than the normal human eye could see, he grabbed the capsule and ran outside, trying to find a quiet spot, preferably as far from Videl as he could manage, to eat.

      He was just pushing the door open when he remembered this was the door into the courtyard where his gym class was taking place today.  Turning around, he began jogging towards another exit.  His sensitive hearing alerted him to the sound of a door-latch opening behind him… 

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Aren't you proud of me, this chapter's the longest one yet!!_

_      I've forgotten to mention it again, but the mailing list is still up-and-running… I've had a few problems with some e-mails, so if you said you wanted to get mail and aren't, that's probably what's been happening, or if you just decided you want to be added, let me know in the review… Speaking of reviewing … actually you guys have been **very, very good at letting me know what you think – a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, and especially my faithful reviewers (in no particular order) otepoti, Hyperbole, DemonDancing, Chalchihuitlicue, and Padawan JanAQ!) – hands out some chocolate. ^.^**_


	15. Born To Be

_A/N:  Hi all!  I had quite a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter, that tickling feeling of a new idea wouldn't go away, but it wasn't coming to my conscious brain either ^_^;_

_      DISCLAIMER:  No, no, no, no, no, no, and um… no, I don't own pretty much anything other than the plot._

_      Miscellaneous Person yells "My Boyfriend's **Back****!!" Really?  "And I'm…"**_

**Chapter 15:  Born To Be …**

      Videl pulled the back of her hand across her brow.  She hadn't been sweaty like this for a while.  Since when did Mr. Shinara decide a ten-on-one match would be a fair one.  _Those poor students didn't even stand a chance.  she thought as she glanced one last time over her shoulder to see the unfortunate classmates who were her stress-relief._

      Smiling ever-so-slightly, she reached the door and turned the handle, thinking about little more than getting to the change-rooms so she could get out of her sweaty clothes.

~

      Gohan froze, the deer-in-the-headlights feeling was back with a vengeance.  What if it was his class?  What if it was his teacher?  _What if it was … gulp … **Videl???  Fortunately for the young demi-saiyan (so he thought), his reflexes being so fast, the micro-second he was caught in indecision really was just that.  He ran so quickly he almost phased.**_

~

      **CRASH**

~

      Videl's attention was immediately whipped away from the change room (and lunch).  What on earth had caused that racket!?  It had almost seemed like the floor had shaken.  What could have caused it.  Looking around, her eyes came across a form lying motionless on the ground.  A figure standing above it, holding a black… frying pan?

      Videl blinked.  What on _earth was going on here?_

      Jogging over to investigate, she quickly appraised the situation, her years of helping the police taking over.  The figure appeared to be young, most likely a student at Orange Star, male, wearing what appeared to be some sort of spandexy black one-piece, awful looking belt around his slim waist.  He had muscles in places most people didn't have places.  All in all, he was quite studly _WAIT A MINUTE…Satan Videl, you did NOT just think the word studly.  Especially about a guy!  Son Gohan I'll get you for this!  Even though Gohan probably didn't have anything to do with this incident as far as she knew, he was the one to blame for her thinking all these … shudder … girly things.  She hadn't ever thought about guys like that before, they were just idiots to be avoided._

      Taking a few moments to reign herself in, she knelt down beside the form, ready to render any assistance necessary.  A quick check confirmed that he was still breathing.  Not really paying any attention to his face at the moment, focusing more on the girl who was still standing above her, looking with a rather surprised expression at the frying pan she held in her hands.  It was slightly dented.

      The Home Economics Teacher, having heard the crash came up behind her student, she was responsible for what happened in her class after all (and she was curious to boot!).  She also took a cursory glance at the boy on the floor, the school heroine, and her student, who was still staring at the slightly-dented frying pan.

      Having a slight lapse in sanity (as high school teachers are prone to do), she laughed to herself and commented, "Those new frying pans Capsule Corp is putting out definitely live up to their claims of being sturdy."

      Videl and the student both stared up at their teacher, and sweatdropped.  As did the students who were currently jamming in the doorway trying to get in on the latest gossip (for that is what usually occurred after any sort of interesting event), like why Videl was kneeling next to a boy.  A rather well-built, handsome boy.

      *Cough*

      "Well there's nothing more to see here."  The Home Ec. teacher stated, quickly shooing her students back into the class, slamming the door.

      Videl sweatdropped.  Where did they get these teachers from?  Mars?  Turning her attention to the still-unconscious boy, she fell abruptly onto her behind.

      "Gohan…" she whispered, not quite sure if she could believe her eyes.

      "Hmm, it is Son." A voice came from behind her.

      Although she would never admit it, her non-physical body jumped about ten feet.  She managed to control her physical body, mostly.  Leaping to her feet she jumped back and went into her fighting stance, only to drop her arms as she found herself looking at Mr. Shinara, and her classmates, who were by now looking much better than they were before.

      Crouching down, Mr. Shinara lightly shook the teen.  This having no effect, he tried yelling "Son!  Get up immediately!"  When that technique also failed, he sighed and looked over at Videl.

      "I guess we'll have to go see Mrs. White."  The hallway was empty in record time.  Even Gohan would've been hard-put to see them running to the locker rooms.

      It looked like Videl would get stuck helping Mr. Shinara drag Gohan down to the nurse's office.

~

      Five minutes, and several more gallons of sweat later, _How is it possible for such a skinny guy to weigh so much? they arrived at the nurse's office._

      Knocking on the door, they waited for Mrs. White to come out.

      After waiting for a couple minutes, they decided to just open the door.  The hinges creaked as the door swung open, revealing a well-kept office with a small white cot off to one side.

      Videl and Mr. Shinara exchanged glances, and silently acknowledged the fact that there wasn't really any way they were going to be able to hoist the youth onto the cot.  Settling for getting him as close to the cot as they could, Mr. Shinara went over to the filing cabinet, which held all the students health records and parents instructions.

      Parental instructions usually consisted of phone numbers to call, or in cases of students who had things such as asthma, instructions on what hospital or doctor to call.  Every parent was required to fill one out when their children started at Orange Star.

_~*Flashback*~_

      Chichi and Bulma sat at the Son's kitchen table, glancing over all the forms Orange Star had sent to them to fill out.

      "Bulma, look at this."  Chichi said, holding up a white sheet of paper with a note attached saying the parents/guardians of the student should provide the school with health information, emergency contacts (with location), and any additional information they think the school could need.  "It looks like we have to give them all Gohan's health information.

      "Well, you should probably put my private number down there, just in case.  Goodness knows what would happen if they were to send him to a normal hospital."

      Chichi smiled, and then started to laugh. "Heck, we could send them to Piccolo" she chuckled "even he'd be better than some of those doctors."

      "Or Dende."

      This conversation went on quite a while, with Chichi writing it down on a piece of paper, just because it would be something to keep in her closet, to give her a good laugh later.

      The girls giggled for well over a half hour as they filled out a fake sheet.

      Chichi finally folded up the sheet and grabbed another piece of paper.  Filling this sheet out correctly, she folded it and was about to put all the forms in an envelope when a living tornado hit the kitchen.

      The tornado, better known as Trunks and Goten, had recently tired of playing games and had decided it was time for lunch.

      Papers went flying everywhere.  Chichi and Bulma madly rushed around the room trying to catch them all.  Taking a quick peek at the top of the papers to make sure they had them all, Chichi stuffed them in the return envelope, scolded the young children, and thought nothing more about the envelope, other than she should mail it the following morning.

_~*End Flashback*~_

      Mr. Shinara pulled Gohan's file out of the cabinet, and almost dropped the paper.  There must be at least 15 things on the paper.  And who on earth were Piccolo, Dende … the list just went on.

      Shrugging, he went over to the desk, to try to call the only phone number on the page, one with Son Chichi written beside it…

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  *Whew* Do you like my idea?  Or do you think it's not good? Now that I've typed it up, it doesn't sound as good as it did in my head…_

_      Mailing list is still up and at'em if you'd like to join.  Oh, and I forgot these … rummages around … chocolate bars (assorted Kit Kat, Wonderbars, Crispy Crunch, Aero, and Peanut Butter Cups) for anybody who presses they pretty little purple button!_


	16. It's My P

_A/N:  Sorry everyone, this has been a loooong couple weeks.  And I've been sick too.  Oh well, on with the next chapter.  Hope you like it.  Oh, and my apologies for the slightly confusing last chapter.  I will eventually revise the part with the frying pan, but at the moment, it was either new chapter or revision, and I think you'll like the one I picked._

_      Kay-chan is Born to be **WIIIILLLLD.**__  You'd better believe it.  This time I'll even give you the first letter, because this one may be too hard without the hint._

**Chapter 16: It's My P…**

      *Brrrr*  *Brrrr*  *Brrrr*  Mr. Shinara cradled the phone, his eyes glazing over slightly as the phone rang at whomever's house this was.  Taking another glance down at the sheet, he re-read the first name.  Son Chichi.  Probably the boy's mother.

      Videl fidgeted, sitting on the very edge of the cot they had tried to get Gohan onto.  She found herself staring at him.  Her eyes taking in his sculptured face, heck, his muscles were pretty impressive.  She found herself admiring him _Of course I admire him. she thought to herself, __he's actually quite a bit like me.  We both wear these baggy clothes so people don't single us out even more than they naturally do. she was rationalizing now._

      Her eyes flicked over to where the teacher was standing with his back to her, the phone held loosely to his ear.  Mrs. White must have set the phone volume quite loud, as Videl could faintly make out the buzzing ring tone.  Her eyes wandered back to Gohan.  He was breathing steadily, though still appearing to be unconscious.  As she watched him, her eyes caught on the single clump of hair that perpetually hung down in the middle of his forehead.

      Her hand moved, almost of its own accord, going to lightly smooth the hair back into place.  The hand stopped, and Videl stared at it, as if it didn't really belong to her.  What was she doing?

      Mr. Shinara didn't leave her any time to ponder.  He swung back towards her, phone still in hand and motioned for her to come over beside him.  Holding the phone more-or-less in between them, they listened intently for any sort of answer.  A click was heard, Mr. Shinara breathed in, intending to speak a greeting.  Only to be cut off:

      "Hello.  You have reached the Son residence, we are unable to come to the phone right now.  Goten!"  That last was louder, though a bit more distant sounding, as if she were yelling to someone in the background.  "How many times have I told you not to bring that purple monster into the house!"

      "But mooooooom."  A little boy's voice whined in the background.  "Icarus won't hurt anybody."

      A crash was heard in the background, and for a moment there was dead silence.  Then came the voice that Gohan feared. "Son Goten!  That was my best China!"

      Almost as if she realized this were being taped, a quick "Please leave a message" was spoken and a beep followed.

      Mr. Shinara and Videl stood in silence, not quite sure what to make of the situation.  As puzzled as Chichi would be when she got back and heard silence on her machine, it wasn't any more puzzling then the message they had just listened to.

      Hanging up, Mr. Shinara glanced at his watch.  "I have lunch supervision in five minutes.  Could you please take this health sheet and a couple other students and do as it instructs."

      "Why do I need to take other students?"  Videl questioned.

      Mr. Shinara shrugged and replied "School policy."

      Videl rolled her eyes.  School policy.  The catch-all phrase intended to make students do whatever it was that the teacher wanted them to do.  And as far as she knew there was no official School Policy book anywhere that the students could check in.

      "I guess I'll take Erasa and Sharpner."  These two were not chosen because of their incredible intelligence or breathtaking good looks (as one of them would be quick to point out).  They were chosen more because Videl felt that she could put up with them for however long it was they needed to be before Gohan was back to normal, for him anyways.

      Looking down at the unconscious teen, she sighed and said "I guess I'll go get them now, because there's no way I can drag him out to my copter by myself."

      Pausing for a moment, a thought crossed her mind, "How am I supposed to transport them anyways, my copter only holds two people."

      Mr. Shinara reached walked through the door that joined the nurse's office to the teacher's lounge.  Returning within moments, he dropped a capsule into Videl's waiting hand.

      "It's a van copter, it holds eight people, but it'll have to do."  With that he turned and departed.  Leaving Videl with an unconscious classmate, and a puzzle.  Reading the next name down on the list, she saw CC and an address.  It was in West City, maybe this "CC" fellow could help her out.

      "Don't go anywhere." She told the body, like she was expecting it to obey her command.

      She headed out to find Erasa and Sharpner.  Hopefully between the three of them they would be able to get Gohan into the school copter, over to this "CC" guy, and be back to school before the day was over.  The thought of spending more than an hour in an enclosed space with a body (even if it was alive), and two people, one of whom wouldn't stop talking to anything that moved, and the other who was convinced that if he could just get a little closer to her, she would jump into his outstretched arms and be his girlfriend.  A shiver made it's way down Videl's back.  Gohan was going in the front seat.  At least he would be quiet.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still sick, but I thought it would be better to get something out rather than nothing.  Hands out chocolate bars to all her nice reviewers!  If there are any more takers for the mailing list, let me know!_


	17. Flying Purple

_A/N:  Hi all!  I'm just going to take a quick second to address a reader's question, because it's a really good question, and I feel like it.  Megami-sama – here are some answers: 1) Shouldn't Gohan have an emergency number other than Chichi? Answer:  Yep… but if you check the last chapter, after they wrote down Chichi's full info, they started being silly and just listing everyone.  The proper form complete with helpful, **safe, information is lost somewhere behind a dresser or something.  2) Shouldn't Videl know what CC stands for?  Answer: Maybe.  But in my fic the term "CC" would only be used by the close friends of the Brief's.  Take DC for example.  If I told any one of my friends or relatives I wanted DC, they would know to go to the fridge and get me a Diet Coke, but if I asked a waiter/ress that (which I did one time), they would give me a really funny look.  Thus, as far as I'm concerned, Videl won't recognize it, and without any other information than the address and the name CC, and being that on forms people usually put the name of the person first, and then their company (if they add that at all), so she thinks CC is a person.  *Hugs Megami-sama* Thanks for asking!!**_

_      DISCLAIMER: DBZ wasn't given to me for Christmas ^.^,  Maybe next year ^__^_

_      Whew, that was rather long!  But you guy's should know by now that It's My **Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To), and I'll type if I want to!   ^_^;   Ignore him.  I was trimming down the words before the actual chapter and lost two, can you help me find them please!**_

**Chapter 17: Flying Purple …**

      Erasa and Sharpner were quite oblivious to the excitement that would soon grace their rather dull school lives.  Gym class had just officially been declared over by the insistent (and slightly irritating) ringing buzz of the schools class-change signal.  They had made a quick stop at their lockers, which happened to be adjacent.

      Sharpner pulled what looked like a brown paper bag from his locker, while Erasa pulled out a rather girlish pink flowery box that would've been more suited to a much younger girl.  Sharpner, who was occasionally graced with an intelligent thought, wondered if she kept it because she like it, or because her parent's hadn't gotten around to buying another one.  If he had been better gifted with a little something called memory, he would've recalled that he had been thinking this particular thought for the past several years, and had always opened his mouth to ask, just as he was at the moment, when …

      "Sharpner!"  A voice called from a little ways down the hall.  His blond hair momentarily fell in front of his vision as he got little heart-shapes around his head.  His angel had called him.  Then, before he could utter so much as a "Hello gorgeous", his angel called again.

      "Erasa!"  The owner of the second name, who hadn't paused for breath for the last few minutes, intent on giving Sharpner, and the unfortunate boy whose locker was one past Videl's, a moment-by-moment account of the goings-on in Gym class.  Both had tuned her out, as they had been standing 2 & 6 feet away from her during gym class, but knew interrupting her to remind her would just make the story longer.

      Erasa paused in her commentary long enough to welcome Videl with a "Hey girl!" before launching right back into her story, starting with "Hey Videl, did you hear what happened in our Gym class today?"

      Videl, stopped just in front of them, more than a little confused.  And who could blame the poor girl.  An alien had come and abducted one of her friends.  A nurse had harassed them.  She'd had to bully the principal.  Gohan had gotten himself knocked out somehow (the details around this event were still rather blurry – perhaps Gohan could fill in details later).  The teacher had basically handed the unconscious student to her and told her to go to West Capital to meet who-know-who or _what.  Even saying whoever is on the list was human might be a mistake!  It could be reasoned that if the teen knew one alien he knew more than one.  And now, she was being asked if she knew what had happened in Gym class??_

      While Videl was attempting to un-confuse herself, Sharpner had ever-so-slowly eased himself closer to her, and was in the process of casually slinging his arm over her shoulders.  Irrational Videl kicked into full gear, punching the blond neatly into the locker.

      Sharpner was quite unconscious.  _Darn it!  There's another person we'll have to wake up or drag around.  Now that she had told Mr. Shinara she would be taking Erasa and Sharpner with her, she couldn't go and change her mind.  Deciding that little bit of action was required, she reached down, grabbed Sharpner's shoulders and shook him, while yelling "Sharpner!  Wake up NOW!!"_

      The teen complied, and responded to finding his beautiful girlfriend (the blow to his head had apparently addled what little common sense he had) leaning down over him.  His natural instinct, upon feeling her hands on his shoulders was that she wanted to be held in his arms.

      Videl's reaction to Sharpner's latest stunt was a quick shove to the floor.  It had been a punch, but she'd forced herself to remember that she already had one body to drag around and changed her fist into a flat palm.  The jar of hitting the floor was enough to shake a little sense back into the dazed teen.

      Satisfied that Sharpner would not be trying anything, at least for a few moments, she turned back to Erasa, who was now watching intently, so she could, no doubt, inform the rest of her schoolmates what exactly had occurred during lunch that day.

      "Erasa, we need to go somewhere, you can bring your lunch, but we probably won't be back for the rest of the day.  That goes for you too Sharpner."

      And so, the trio wandered down the hall.  Well, Videl started stride down the hall, with Erasa following just after her.  Sharpner took a moment to pick himself off the floor, dust of his previously impeccable outfit, slam his locker shut and slide the lock into place.  He then loped after the two girls.

      Two minutes, and three hallways later, they came to the nurse's office.  Sharpner visibly cringed.  Videl almost grinned at the sight, but decided if he was going to be of any help to her in carrying Gohan, she'd better let him know Mrs. White wasn't at her post.

      "She's not in right now."  Videl commented, while pushing the door open with one hand.

      Sharpner and Erasa weren't quite sure what to make of their little 'adventure' so far.  But to have the nurse's office door opened to reveal a student on the floor was not in their "Top 10 Things That Happen at Orange Star High" list.

      Erasa was the first to figure it out, "Gohan?!"

      "Nerd-boy?"  Sharpner echoed.

      Videl nodded.  "We get to take him to CC, whoever that is, over in West City."

      "What happened to Gohan-chan?" Erasa asked, sounding a bit worried.

      "Frying pan."  Videl answered.  After two perplexed looks were thrown her way, she shrugged and added "Don't ask."

      Sharpner and Erasa wisely decided to follow that advise.  And Videl, noting that the two were quiet for the time being, quickly started filling them in on what would be happening.

      "… And that's just about it.  Mr. Shinara shoved this piece of paper in my hands, grabbed a copter-van and told me I had to take two students and Mr. Unconscious to whoever the next person on the list was.  Now you guys've got to help me drag him outside and get him into the copter."

      "I'll handle it, Videl.  Nerd-boy's so skinny a cat could drag him around."

      Sharpner quickly learned the error of that particular thought.  After 15 minutes of heavy huffing and puffing, they finally managed to get Gohan far enough from the school so the copter-van could be decapsulized and the "cargo" loaded.

      Forty-six minutes (and two arguments) later, the copter-van was rapidly approaching the outskirts of West Capital.  Videl was mumbling to herself about what she would do to any number of people when she got there, and was coming up with more and more interesting ways of making people give up any secrets they had.  Sharpner and Erasa were now arguing about who was more blond, though Videl, when she stopped to listen for a moment, wasn't sure if they were arguing strictly about hair-colour or the other traits that seem to go along with blond hair.

      Glancing down at the piece of paper again, she read "576 Capsule Corporation Drive, West Capital City".  Ready-or-not, Videl Satan was coming.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Okay… I know you've already read a long A/N at the top, but I was reading some reviews of other stories, and I thought I'd share a quick hint with you.  My writing isn't perfect.  I'm completely aware of that.  I'm not saying that giving me (or other authors) compliments is bad, I'm just saying if you feel like I've missed something, or not quite done something correctly, let me know.  Here's a quick guide to Constructive Criticism vs. Flaming._

**_Flamer:__  WHY DID U RITE SO MUCH BACKGROUND!!  CAN'T YOUR CHRACTER'S SAY ANYTING … (etc. I think you guys are smart enough to know what flamers do)_**

**_Constructive Criticiser__:  I do like your story, but I think you need to put more speaking parts in for the characters.  They seem to be walking around a lot, but not talking._**

_Hope that helped you!  A good dose of constructive criticism shows me what I can do better for future chapters.  If you want to read more about the art of constructive criticism, you can read the latest article of "A Fine Balance" by Firey A (you can find it on the main ff.net page)._


	18. STOP! Woah yeah, wait a minute

_A/N:  Stop the search parties!!  I'm sure many of you were wondering if you'd ever see/hear from me again… Gomen nasai!  I've just finished moving and I won't be able to log on to internet from home for the next two/three months, so if I want to get my story updated/check review etc. I have to go to a library, borrow my parents computer, etc.  Unfortunately, this does mean updates will not be coming out as quickly, but I will try to make two weeks the longest period in between updates._

_      On another note, Great Big *Hugs* to Candyland who is my lucky 250th reviewer!  And she even agreed to be 'seen' in my story… *evil author cackle* Actually, it's … Wait a minute!  Why am I telling you what it is, you should be reading!_

_DISCLAIMER:  Looks around new apartment… well, unless DBZ is packed into one of the boxes I haven't opened yet, I don't own it._

_      It was a one eyed, one horned Flying Purple **People Eater**, pigeon toed, under-growed, flying purple people eater "we wear short shorts" flying purple people eater, sure looked strange to me!  (Love that song!)  I've given you the first few words of the song, can you come up with the title?_

**Chapter 18: STOP!  Woah yeah, Wait a minute …**

      Sharpner and Erasa were driving Videl up every wall the borrowed school copter owned.  The argument about who was blonder had turned into a comparison of hair products used.  Videl was surprised, and slightly disgusted, to find out Sharpner was a great believer in floral scented shampoo.  He claimed it made his hair shinier.

      Videl had almost managed to block her companions dreadful conversation from her mind when out of the blue Erasa shrieked.  It was a good thing copter windows were designed to be more durable than regular glass.

      The copter lurched slightly, then levelled off, as Videl regained control.  Sparing a glance to the sky line, confirming the copter wouldn't run into anything in the next few moments, Videl glared over her shoulder.  Whatever it was that had caused Erasa to yell, it really didn't warrant almost shattering other people's eardrums!

      "What was that for?"  Videl snapped.

      Erasa, who it turned out wasn't afraid of anything, pointed to the floor space in between Videl and the unconscious Gohan.  "Look!  It's a tail!"

      Videl didn't even flinch.  Normally she would've felt the urge to at least look shocked, today… well, let's just say it ain't happening.  She decided not to even dignify the question with a response.  Sharpner on the other hand, decided it was well worth the effort.

      "AHHHHHH!!!"  Sharpner's screech was just under Erasa's in volume, but no lower in pitch.

      Videl decided she had had enough of the yelling.  Struggling to keep her voice at a low, even pitch, she addressed the two conscious passengers.  "Would you _please."  She emphasized the last word, leaving it dangling in the air between the pilot seat and passenger bench for a moment.  "Cease or decease."_

      Sharpner, being the intelligent young man that he was, seemed to be having a rather difficult time accepting the change in topic.  "I wonder."  He muttered, almost to himself, causing Erasa and Videl to look at him.  "What kind of shampoo you would use on a tail."

      If Videl could've fallen out of her chair, she would have.

      "AH!"  Erasa yelled, earning a glare from Videl, who then noticed a finger pointing straight towards the front window of the copter.

      "Yikes!"  Videl yelped, jerking the copter's joystick sharply, narrowly avoiding a gaggle of geese.

      Levelling off for the third time since they had left Orange Star, she checked her coordinates.

      "We're almost at West Capital."  Feeling a bit snide she added "Please fasten your seatbelts and return all your tray tables and seat backs to the full and upright position."

      "But we don't have tray tables!"  Erasa responded.

      "Or adjustable seatbacks."  Sharpner added.

      Videl's scowl grew more pronounced.  _This trip is never going to end.  And when it does, I'm getting off this stupid ride.  Who in their right minds chooses to be confined in a small space with either Sharpner or Erasa, and nobody in their right body **or mind would choose to be with both at once!**_

      The city's skyline grew more defined, as she began looking for street names.

      "Guy's, help me find 576 Capsule Corporation Drive."

      Peering out of the copter, Videl slowed down and came closer to ground level.  It was Erasa who spotted the street sign first.

      "I found it!  Turn right!"

      "Hey, that's not fair!"  Sharpner chimed in.  "Videl, go back again so I can find it first."

      _Just a little further Videl.__  You can do it.  She thought, giving herself a mid-flight pep talk._

      Idling slowly down Capsule Corporation Drive, which it turned out was only a block long, with a park on one side, and a huge yellow building with "Capsule Corporation" emblazoned across the dome.  Unsure of where exactly 576 was, Videl circled the block once more to confirm this was the only "Capsule Corporation Drive" nearby.

      Setting the large copter down across the street from Capsule Corporation, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa got out.

      "We'll leave dead-weight in the copter until we find out where we're taking him."  Videl instructed, as she checked for traffic before crossing the road.  "No use dragging him around until we know where we're taking him."

      The three came to a rather abrupt halt at the large stone gate and looked up, way up.  About half-way up the stone columns supporting the wrought-iron fence, a classic brass plate proclaimed:

**Capsule Corporation**

**576 Capsule Corporation Drive******

**est****. **

      Videl didn't get a chance to read any farther (and asking the other's wouldn't have proved successful, as she was pretty sure they hadn't even started reading the plaque.  Sharp clicks were coming towards them from behind.

      "May I help you?"  A woman's voice enquired.

      After turning around, the three found themselves looking at a young woman in a sharp blue one-piece suit.  Videl smiled, recognizing the official West Capital City Police Force uniform.

      "We were sent here from Satan City to find someone named CC at this address."  Videl answered

      The officer nodded and asked "What are your names, and why aren't the three of you in school?"

      "He's Sharpner Pencil, she's Erasa Marker."  Pointing to each of the blonds in turn, then pointing towards herself, she ended, "and I'm Satan Videl!"

      "THE Satan Videl?!  I'm so pleased to meet you!"  She exclaimed, taking Videl's hand into hers and shaking it vigorously.  "My name is Ms. Land.  Candy Land.  But you can call me Candy!"

      "Nice to meet you, Candy!"  Videl smiled back.  She was expecting Candy to say something about how great her father was, and how much he impressed her.

Before any small talk could ensue, the earth shook as a rather sizable explosion was heard from Capsule Corporation, followed by a plume of smoke.

      "We'd better check this out."  Videl said, her voice all business.  "You two wait here."  She instructed her classmates.

      Nodding at Candy, they quickly forced the gate open – it wasn't even locked.  Videl was surprised at this.  And spared a moment to wonder how they kept anything secret if the gates didn't keep people out.

      Side by side, Candy and Videl ran towards what appeared to be the centre of the action – and straight towards the main building.  Neither was prepared for what met them there.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Sorry again about this one taking so long.  Hope you like the latest instalment.  The next one shouldn't take as long as this one did.  See you all next time._

_      Let me know in a review if you'd like to be on my mailing list (this will probably be more useful now that I won't be updating "regularly"._


	19. Old Time

_A/N:  *Ducks behind large tree*  Gomen Minna!  I told you I wouldn't be able to update frequently now that I've moved, but hopefully this next little installment will tide you guys over, at least for a little while._

_      The classic Carpenters Song "Stop… Woah yeah, wait a minute **Mr. Postman!" didn't get too many right guesses, but hopefully you guys will be able to figure this next one out, which yearns for days past, wishing someone would just give him that…**_

**Chapter 19: Old Time ____ ___ ____**

      Plumes of smoke could be seen billowing from the rear of the main building.  The smoke was not the dark black one expected to see after a large explosion, but rather a light-coloured dust-cloud.

      As the dust settled, Candy and Videl squinted at a dark shape that was taking form inside the cloud.  The dark person-shaped form.  They were, therefore, reasonably too preoccupied to be expected to note that the two blonds who had been instructed to remain where they were had decided to ignore the words of caution and common sense in favour of wandering around Capsule Corp's rather large front lawn.

      So it was that the four un-suspecting bystanders were caught completely unawares when a rather large imposing shape made its way up behind them.  A rather imposing, well-built, muscular shape.

      "What are you doing here."  The gruff voice spoke.  It was less a question than a statement.

      Videl and Candy spun in what appeared to be a synchronized movement.  Their instincts reinforced by training sending them both into a semi-defensive fighting stance.

      "Hn."  His onyx eyes staring at them, and if they had known him better, they may have caught the amusement playing there as he smirked at their pathetic attempts to protect themselves.  Neither of their power levels was anywhere near what would have been needed to succeed in defending themselves against even the weakest of his kind.  Including that blasted first brat of Kakkarot who hadn't even bothered to train in the last seven years.

      "Who are you?"  Videl snapped.

      "That is of no concern of yours, brat."  The smirk on his face giving him a sinister feel.  Videl had to consciously repress the urge to shudder.

      The oldest of the intruders brought her heals together in a crisp military salute.  "Policewoman Land at your service, Mr. Briefs."  Vegeta Briefs.  The short-tempered, flame-haired … consort … of the famous Bulma Briefs was now included in basic police training.  Anyone who was called to Capsule Corps for any sort of disturbance was much better off having advance knowledge of who was usually involved in whatever particular disturbance was taking place that time.

      "Hn."  This time it was more of a snort of disgust. To say Vegeta disliked the Onna's last name would have been an understatement.  The fact that it tied him to them, as if he somehow belonged to her and her family, annoyed him.

      "I will not ask again.  What is your purpose here."

      "We're here because some loony decide it would be a good idea to put someone named CC who lives at this address on their son's health form!  And my idiot teacher decided that rather than dealing with it like a responsible adult, they would just shove it into the hands of a couple kids, who he apparently thinks have nothing better to do on a school day than to drag an _extremely heavy classmate to a jetcopter and fly him to West Capital City to find someone they don't know to take care of something they don't even understand!  And I have an unconscious _body, _LYING IN A JETCOPTER!!"  Videl's voice had gotten a little shrill near the end of her rant._

      Vegeta allowed himself to be a tiny, minuscule, microscopic bit curious.  There weren't many things that could rouse his curiosity, but a body in a jetcopter which was supposed to be delivered to CC was in that group.  "Where is it."

      Videl was still huffing from her little speech, but managed to point in the direction they had come.  And so the party set out.  Vegeta in the lead, naturally refusing to follow behind the baka humans.  Videl and Candy were walking more or less together, as were Sharpner and Erasa, who were discussing what types of hair products Mr. Briefs must have used to keep his hair like that.

      Upon arriving at the jetcopter, Videl unceremoniously reached forward and yanked the door open, revealing our poor demi-saiyan, who had slumped into what looked like a rather uncomfortable position.

      "Hn." Vegeta pronounced and reached in, grabbing the brat by his scruff and holding him in the air, not even bothering to undo the safety harness, which snapped more or less in half.  He then proceeded to return to Capsule Corp.

      Videl's jaw just about his the pavement.  How was this possible.  It had taken her, Sharpner _and Erasa almost 15 minutes to drag Gohan out the door of the school, and another five minutes to get him __into the copter.  And here was this man (who she would admit had somewhat of a muscular build, but not so much more than her) carrying, easily from the looks of it, someone who she was sure would top the scale around 300 kgs or so!_

      Determined not to be left behind, she stalked after the pair, leaving Sharpner and Erasa to trail helplessly in her wake, again.

      Candy watched them go, thinking the police force didn't have enough danger pay to cover her following Mr. Briefs to his home.  "Besides," She said to herself, "Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, I'm sure she can more than take care of whatever happens."

      With those last words, the small group disappeared around the back of the Capsule Corp's main complex and Candy shrugged, more to herself than anyone else, and got back into her cruiser.  She had a patrol to continue.

_----------------------------------------_

_A/N:  Since I'm still computer/internet-less, and updates won't be coming out 'regularly' (much as I may like them to!), you may want to be added to my little mailing list (just reply in your review or e-mail me!)._

_Until next time, minna!_


	20. Monster

_A/N:  *Ducks behind another tree, which magically appeared from somewhere-or-other*  I've now moved twice (since January) and am currently in the process of moving again… argh.  And the new HP book came out and I just had to read it – you know how that is ;)  But I'm back now – at least for this chapter.  Hope you like this newest installment of "Some Things Have to Fall" in which our dear sleeping beauty finally emerges to find himself in a little bit of a bind – if you know what I mean ^__^_

_      And if you guys would be so kind as to "Give me that Old Time **Rock and Roll, that kinda' music just sooths the soul, remenise about the days of old, with that Old Time ****Rock and Roll!"  This next one has Dracula wondering " Whatever could have happened to my Transylvanian Twist?"**_

**Chapter 20: Monster ______**

      Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa followed the gentleman, if one could call him that, into the building.  Sharpner and Erasa had managed, for what must have been about the first time in their life to pick up on the hint that now would not be the best time to start yapping.  Not that they hadn't tried to at first.  But at the first sign of a conversation going on behind him, Mr. Briefs had turned towards them and growled.  Once they got over the fact that another human *growled* at them, they decided to shut their mouths, at least for the moment.

      Videl followed the somewhat imposing figure, who she noted was now dragging Gohan's limp body along the ground, making no particular effort to steer him around any rough places.  His growling at Sharpner and Erasa had momentarily convinced her not to voice any particular opinion.  But she was ready to give the first non-threatening person (or rather a person she felt she could threaten) a rather large piece of her mind.

      Coming up to the building, their guide (although none would dare call him that to his face) kicked open the door, which careened rather loudly into the wall, producing a thud which seemed to shake the whole house.

      Videl started when a voice yelled suddenly from above, "For heaven's sake, Vegeta!" Videl quickly filed away the name for later use, already planning out the various secure and not-so-secure websites she would be using to find out exactly who this 'Vegeta Briefs' person was.  Perhaps he was the strange cousin that nobody ever mentioned.  Every family had one or two.  Her Uncle Brett was quite the character, her last birthday present from him had been a ring of shrimp and instructions on hula dancing.

      There was a rather loud stoming sound coming towards them, and the voice it seemed had not completed it's comment on the method of door-opening chosen by Mr. Wierdo – as Videl had unconsiously come up with the nickname.

      "You couldn't just open the door like a regular person could you.  No, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Prince-of-the-Saiyajins has to practically wreck the house he's living and if you think that you're going to blame he boys for the Gravity Room breaking – _again!_ – You are sadly mista…"  Her voice trailed off, having come around the corner, and noticing her husband was not alone turned a nice shade of red, then paled rather rapidly as Vegeta retorted.

      "Anything else you'd like to tell the baka's human, or should we just announce it in tomorrow's paper?"  Bulma instantly regretted her moment of insanity when trying to civilize Vegeta by explaining the Earth's method of information distribution – namely magazines, especially the less-than-mainstream ones.

      Deciding she should change the subject as quickly as possible, she took a quick inventory of the room, desperately searching for anything she could use to change the subject.  Her eyes found a lump attached to her husbands hand, and the back of her mind immediately recognized it for what it was.

      "Gohan?"  She asked.

      Vegeta grunted in response and without further words chucked the boy onto the nearest couch, which he noticed was the same one the brat had been lying on earlier.  Deciding this may provide some form of entertainment – and remembering the Gravity Room had recently been put out of commission, it was likely the only form of entertainment at the moment.

      The woman rushed to the prone figure's side and after quickly doing a once-over, spun on the three still consious teenagers.  "What happened?  Why is he unconsious?"

      Videl cleared her throat, looking the woman up and down and deciding she could probably give this woman a good piece of her mind without incurring any problems she couldn't handle began answering the blue-haired ladies question.  "How should I know!  All I know about any of this is that _someone_…" glare in Gohan's direction "…decided to get themselves knocked out by a frying pan…" a slight smile almost worked it's way onto Vegeta's face "…and then some idiot teacher…" Videl was now glaring at no one in particular "…decided that he was too busy to look after his students well-being and told me I had to go take this idiot to wherever his medical record advised him to go…" Bulma blinked, _it couldn't be … I could've sworn we filled out that form correctly_ "…and that I had to take a couple other students with me because of 'safety in numbers'…"  Now glaring in Sharpner and Erasa's direction "…and then when we finally get here, we arrive to an explosion, and this idiot grabs Gohan and easily drags him out of the copter **- which isn't mine, and now needs a seatbelt replaced!..." glare aimed at Vegeta "…and then this lug proceeds to drag him in here and now we're talking about someone called the PRINCE-OF-ALL-SAIYAJINS!!!"  Bulma winced, she had hoped they hadn't heard that part.**

      Videl was now winding up. "I want to know what's going on around here and I want to know NOW!"

      Just at this percise moment, the figure on the couch moved.  All eyes re-directed themselves to watch the action.

            _Let the games begin_ Vegeta thought.  Allowing himself a smirk as he leaned up against the wall, anticipating whatever explanation his mate would come up with for this.


End file.
